Past Meets Present
by Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai
Summary: Year 3 with Emma. With the introduction of the marauders, Emma and her mother's past comes to the forefront. Plus, lots of Draco and Cedric goodies.
1. Shock and Awe

Disclaimer: Still not mine . . . .(if it was, I would be ecstatic!)

A/N: The third year in my series! (Yay!). And in my humble opinion (and my beta's) a vast improvement over year 2. Hope you enjoy! _Italics are thoughts_, like usual, and Underline is memories

Recap: Emma is Harry's second cousin (her mom and James were Cousins). She is friends with Draco and Cedric ( and is part of the Irish society. She is a highly skilled leglimens and a powerful empath (hope that covers everything).

**Beta's note: Don't forget that she only has two real friends, Draco and Cedric. Poor Emma! Lol. this is an awesome year and I can't wait for you guys to read what I just read. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Shock and Awe

Emma spent her first day back from school sleeping in. It was a great change to be home without the wild and uncontrollable teenage emotions floating around. The first week of break went by fairly quickly and also peacefully. She was surprised to get a letter from Draco at the end of the week.

_Emma, How is your summer going? I, as per usual, am forced to keep company with my "friends" (cough, cough) and would give anything to have some **enjoyable **company. At least write me back to keep me from going insane. Maybe we can meet up during the summer. Draco_

Emma could sense his complete boredom when he wrote the letter. She smiled and thought it was best not to mention that to him.

_Draco,_ _Summers are generally boring. At least you are forced to spend time with someone. My father works till late (when he is even in the country) and I see no one. Only for the dance competitions this summer will I actually see some people. Oh, I do see my chauffeur about twice a week. And the house elves– by the way, is your father still upset over his house elf? I do hope they are ok (his dinner too). Write me anytime, I like getting mail. It gives me something to do. I'll write a longer letter next time if I am sure you want another letter. Emma_

The second week of summer, Emma traveled to Ireland for the weekend to go to a dance competition with some of the other girls in the Irish society. When she arrived back she found a letter from Draco.

_Emma, Of **course **I want you to write me back! The longer the better, it will give me something to do-even if I can't write you a long letter back. It is odd, but I am actually looking forward to school again to be out of Dad's shadow. But then again, I just get into Harry's, so who knows which is worse? Draco_

_Draco, Hmm, do you really want me to tell you which is worse? I'll let you figure it out for yourself. Let me know if you can make it away from prying eyes sometime so we can meet up and actually talk to each other without our father's being around (or any of the wizarding world for that matter). Emma_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After about a month of being out of school, Emma learned through her father that Sirius Black had escaped.

"Emma, I want you to stay here. Don't leave the house unless I am with you or a ministry official that I will tell you about prior to you going out," Riley told her the night Sirius broke out.

"Why are you so concerned?" Emma asked

"WHY?" Riley bellowed. "He betrayed James and Lily, which resulted in their deaths, and was probably the bastard who betrayed and killed your mother."

"No," Emma said quietly

"Honey, I know that since he was close to all of them, his betrayal was even harder to accept, but that is what makes it all the worse. I just want to protect you in case he tries to eliminate the last of the Potters. It is feared he is going after Harry," Riley said.

"But Da, no one knows I am a Potter. You did a superb job of making sure of that. I am invisible in this world, even to my own cousin! Everyone thinks I died that night with Mum."

"Not if he is the one who killed your mother, he would know then that you didn't die that night," Riley said.

"He didn't betray mum," Emma said with conviction.

"Honey, I know you want to think that, but you are just going to have to trust me."

"Da, how many times have you said that I am a great people person? That I understand people better than most people you have met (he sighed and nodded). Trust me, Sirius didn't betray mum, and I highly doubt it is as it appears with what happened to James and Lily." Emma said. "I KNOW he didn't kill mum. You will have to trust me on this," Emma said.

Riley sighed. "Emma, normally I would trust you– you do have a keen sense about people– but this was before your time." Emma could sense his reluctance at this. Emma was tempted to sway him, but couldn't go against her principles. _After all, they are what keeps me from becoming evil like Voldemort,_ Emma thought.

"All right. You can still go about normally, but I do want you to not go anywhere alone. You will either go with me, or John, is that clear?" He asked

Emma nodded. "Do you trust what I say about Sirius?" She asked.

"Somehow, . . . I want to, but I don't know. I never could have imagined Sirius was the one to betray your Mum until I learned about James and Lily, it is all so strange." Riley said.

"He didn't do it" Emma said and left the room. Riley looked after his daughter and wondered how she could be so sure. Emma knew it would break his heart if he knew the truth, that his wife continued to live on in their daughter.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emma found out about the Aunt Marge incident from her father who heard it from the ministry grapevine. Although it was understandable everyone worrying about him, she found the whole Aunt Marge thing hilarious.

The worse part was that when Emma went shopping for schools supplies at Diagon Alley she didn't get a chance to talk to Draco. Her father kept an eye like a hawk on her, and so she couldn't get a chance to get away even for a moment. She was happy she at least got to see him while he was shopping with his father. _Lucius is such a bully. Poor Draco. I hope Draco doesn't continue to look up to his father._ Emma thought.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

September first came and Riley wanted to get his daughter on the train safely. Hogwarts was, after all, the safest place for a person to be.

Emma found a carriage, and was joined by a few first years. _I suppose it is useless to hope to one day actually get to sit with friends on the train ride. _Emma sighed.

The train ride was proving to be uneventful, and just as Emma was getting used to the first years chatter-and telling them not to worry about their arrival at Hogwarts (No, you don't have to fight the Giant Squid), the train stopped.

_Great. The first years are nervous enough! _Emma thought.

"Emma, what is wrong? I feel cold, . . . and scared, and sad" one of the first years named Ellie said.

"I don't know" Emma said, but she was starting to panic. Something was walking the halls. Something not human.

"Peter? How could you? Why have you done this!" The memory of her mother's death was pressing to the forefront of her memory. As the creatures got closer, she could feel herself become more panicky and fearful.

_Breathe, fight, don't give in to the memory . . ._Emma tried to remind herself, but as the creatures got closer, she continued to lose herself in the memory.

"Emma, my baby, how is she going to remember me, remember the love I have for her?" Emily O'Neill thought as she was surrounded by Voldemort, his supporters, and her former friend turned traitor. "Peter, what could have made you do this? What have I ever done to you that you could do this to me?" Emily asked. 

"Emma! Emma!" The first year girls were yelling. They felt cold and thought they would never be cheerful again, but Emma was yelling out someone's name, and screaming and crying. The first years were frightened. Suddenly, Emma collapsed to the floor as the creatures moved past their carriage.

Draco, like everyone else, felt the dementor's presence. After they had left his carriage, he left his minions to go see if Emma was alright. He was about to give up ever finding her carriage, and stopped ready to head back to his, when he heard a bunch of little girls creating a commotion. He looked, and there was Emma slumped on the floor. He reached for the handle and just as he was about to open the door, Percy walked by (making sure his Head Boy badge was noticeable).

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Only prefects should be monitoring the halls now," he reprimanded.

"Just seeing someone else who can't handle a little bit of the Boogy man." Draco drawled. "Some people can't handle themselves." He finished and walked back towards his carriage. He hated having to act like Emma was a weakling and he got enjoyment out of it.

Percy looked to where Draco was looking in the carriage, and gasped when he saw Emma. He immediately rushed in.

"Emma? Emma? Are you alright?" he asked and got down on the floor next to her. "Emma, wake up!"

Emma opened her eyes, but couldn't seem to get an idea of where she was at first. Percy helped her up, and decided to take her back to his carriage to keep an eye on her. Then he could get her to Madam Pomfrey as soon as they arrived. "Its OK Emma, you're coming with me." He said trying to reassure her.

They arrived back at his carriage where Oliver, Penelope, and some other Gryffindors were. "What on earth happened?" Oliver asked, quickly making room for her on the seat. They put Emma between Oliver and Percy.

"I found her– actually, Draco found her– slumped over in her compartment. I think it was the dementors." Percy said. "Any one have any chocolate?" He asked.

They had all eaten the chocolate frogs they bought of the cart already. Emma still seemed to be slightly dazed and confused which worried everyone.

"I'll find some" Penelope volunteered. She opened the door and ran straight into Cedric.

"Woah, you okay Penelope? The dementors are gone, you can slow down now," he said.

"Do you have chocolate?" She asked quickly.

"Um, yeah, (searches in his pockets) You have a sweet craving? Isn't that what your boyfriend is for?" He teased with a grin.

"Not for me, for Emma," Penelope snapped and motioned for him to look inside. Cedric almost dropped the chocolate frogs. He quickly moved past Penelope to Emma. "What happened?" He asked worriedly. He broke off a piece of chocolate and put it in her mouth.

"She was slumped over in her carriage, we think it was the dementors" Percy said.

The chocolate seemed to be working, because Emma started to look more alert and less dazed.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Cedric asked.

Emma nodded her head. "Yeah, what were those? Were those dementors?" She asked

"Yeah, pretty nasty, huh?" Oliver said.

"You've heard of them, right?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I've heard of them, just never been any where near any of them. I didn't realize they were so . . . horrid" Emma said.

"Here, eat some more chocolate. A girl can never have too much," Cedric said and handed her the rest of the chocolate frog plus the two left in his pockets.

"I don't need all of this, Cedric. I'm fine. Really, I am" She said looking at all of them when she finished.

"You're still going to see Pomphry when we arrive." Percy said. "I have to make rounds, I'll be back," he said to Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'll try to be here when you get back" She teased.

"Yup, your better." Oliver said with a grin. Cedric took Percy's spot next to Emma on the seat until he returned and Emma leaned against him as she tried to forget the memory.

When they arrived at the castle, Emma was back to normal, so she refused to see Madam Pomfrey.

The sorting took ages it felt like, and all Emma wanted to do was wrap up in her warm blankets and fall asleep, but at the same time she was afraid to go to sleep because she feared that horrible memory would come back to haunt her.

_Why do they have to make you think of your worse memory? It isn't even MY worse memory. What if . . _Emma couldn't even finish the thought. The idea of what happened if the memory had played out completely-all the way to the Avada Kedavra- was too horrifying to think about.

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up for his announcements, and announced the new defense teacher.

"It is my pleasure to present Professor Lupin who will be teaching the post of Defense this year," Dumbledore said.

Immediately Emma's head snapped up and she scanned the teachers table to see him. _Lupin. Here. I will finally meet Lupin. _Emma thought. She could barely contain her excitement. Her fears of her mother's memory was forgotten for a moment.

_I will finally get to meet one of the marauders. One of my mother's marauders. How will he treat me? Like my mother? Probably . . . _Emma thought sadly.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emma arrived back at the dormitories, and found Hermione had gotten a pet over the summer.

"Hermione, is this your pet?" She asked.

"Oh, this is my cat, Crookshanks. Isn't he adorable? I saw the relationship between you and Pippin, and I couldn't say no when he found me." Hermione said excitedly.

"A cat you say. . ." Emma said. She looked into Hermione and realized she didn't realize about Crookshanks.

"Don't tell me you don't like him either? First Ron and his insensitivity, and now you?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course not! I would never have anything against another fellow like him. Um, when you bought him, did you learn anything special-did you have to sign any papers or did they tell you anything out of the ordinary?" Emma asked.

"No, why?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Do you know what Pippin is?" Emma asked.

"A cat, what does Pippin have to do with this?" She asked.

"Actually, Pippin is a Kneazle. They are similar to cats, most can't tell the difference. They are slightly different, though.

"Oh, I read about them in Fantastic Beasts! So Pippin is a kneazle then. Interesting to finally see one up close."

"Actually, you have seen two." Emma said.

"Where?" Hermione asked confused.

"You're holding the other." Emma said. Emma almost laughed because Hermione was so shocked she almost dropped Crookshanks.

"Crookshanks is a . . . a kneazle?" She asked.

"Not completely. He looks to only be about a quarter, maybe half. Since you didn't sign any papers or get a license for him, than he has to be less than half Kneazle." Emma said.

Emma noticed that the rest of the night, Hermione spent time researching Kneazle's, kneazle breeding in England, and Registration laws for classified beasts.

_Just like Hermione. Tomorrow I will get to meet Lupin. I can't believe it. I'm so excited. A marauder . . ._

Emma went to bed, looking forward to DADA for once, but also dreading it.


	2. Beginning of a long week

Disclaimer: Still not mine . . . only Pippin, and I will be furious if you steal him!

* * *

Chapter 2: Beginning of a long week

Emma went to breakfast and someone handed her her schedule. She heard the trio talk about divination and saw them heading in the direction of the North tower. Emma, however, headed to arithmacy. When she got there, she happily discovered that Draco was in the class too. Emma found a seat, and just about fell out when she saw Hermione.

"Hermione? I heard you had divination with Harry and Ron! What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I am also taking arithmacy," Hermione said casually.

"I'm not sure I know how, but so long as you know what you are doing," Emma said.

"I do, don't worry," Hermione said. "Too bad it is with the Slytherins, though. They are all giving Harry a hard time over the train incident."

A response was on the tip of Emma's tongue but shedidn't have time to answer back since class just started. After class, Emma went to transfiguration. She didn't expect Hermione to walk with her, after all, they weren't close friends, but it was odd how she managed to just disappear altogether.

Everyone was in a befuddled mood when class started. Emma thought that she and Hermione were the only ones who were paying attention to McGonagall transfiguring into her cat form.

_Harry's going to die? What is this all about? Why does everyone think this? _Emma wondered. Finally someone explained about their divination lesson. It didn't take an empath to sense McGonagall's disdain for Professor Trewlany. Anyone could tell by the way her nostrils flared while speaking about her.

Finally lunch came about and Seamus walked with Emma on the way to the Great Hall.

"Hey Emma. Are we meeting this week?" He asked.

"Of course we are."

"Congrats on making the council. I never got a chance to tell you before school got out."

"How did you hear? They told me on the train," Emma said.

"I heard from Cedric. He seemed really proud his protégée made council."

"Now the pressure is on you to make it too," Emma teased.

"Well, I have a few years yet. I don't think they are going to put another third year on the council. That is what makes it even better." When they reached the table he found Dean and Neville and joined them.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emma could sense Hagrid's nerves as she walked out to his Magical Creatures class. She felt sorry for him since he wanted so badly to have his first day go well. Emma hoped nothing would go wrong.

Then Draco opened his mouth and ruined it by pestering Hagrid about the books. Grant it, it was understandable that no one had figured out how to open them, but Draco had to be a typical Slytherin about it. Emma rolled her eyes– something Draco missed. Emma was just thankful that Hagrid didn't hearwhat Draco said about his becoming a teacher.

When she saw the hippogriffs, Emma immediately became worried that something would go wrong. _It's his first day, and he's already brining out the big guns. If Hagrid had dragons he would probably bring them out instead_ Emma thought to herself trying to suppress a giggle.

When the class broke up Emma got stuck working with Lavender and Parvati. Neither girl wanted to get too terribly close; a fact that Emma thought the Hippogriff picked up on. Emma bowed and made eye contact and could sense something with the animal, but before Emma could get any closer she heard a shout and turned to see what happened.

There was Draco on the ground with a nasty looking cut on his arm. Emma wanted to go up and see if he was alright, but restrained herself knowing that the class would find it odd for a Gryffindor to go up to Draco.

As she entered the castle, Emma was determined to visit him, though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma waited until late that evening. Everyone else was either in bed or hanging out in the common room and Emma hoped it would be like that in the other houses too. Emma grabbed her mother's invisibility cloak and snuck out the portrait hole and headed towards the hospital wing.

Emma arrived and snuck in. She found Draco on a bed towards the front.

"Hey!" Emma said as she pulled of the invisibility cloak. Draco jumped. "I thought Malfoy's didn't get startled," She teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. How was I suppose to know my adoring fans would sneak in on me?" he said.

"Don't confuse me with Pansy," Emma said. "I'm not some mindless gold digger."

"I take it you don't like her much," It was more a statement than a question.

"I guess she is like everyone else around you– chosen for you, not by you. I take it she is a pureblood," Emma said and Draco nodded.

"So why did you come up?" he asked as he propped himself up.

Emma shrugged. "To see how you are. Why are you still here? Pomphry can heal cuts in a flash." Emma said.

"Her orders. Makes it look better for me at least," He drawled.

"Don't you mean worse for Hagrid?"

"Why do you care?" He asked. "He has no business being a professor."

"Why do you care? What do you have against Hagrid? He is a kind person, albeit he does have some weird preferences in pets."

"He is incompetent and unstable."

"How on earth do you figure that? One: you can't know his competency if he hasn't been a teacher before-and today doesn't count. Two: How is he unstable? Are these your observations or your father's remarks?" Emma said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "We always seem to get back to my father . . ."

"No, YOU always get back to your father. You always say what he says. I know you idolized your father growing up, most boys do. When are you going to develop into your own person Draco? You need to get out of your father's shadow," Emma said and got up from her chair and turned to go.

"By the way, today was your fault, not to mention it is a perfect example of what happens when you act prideful," Emma said and left. Draco couldn't fall asleep wondering what it was she meant and how it had turned into an argument.

Emma walked back wondering how it had turned into an argument as well. It was past curfew now and Emma managed to dodge everyone on her way back to the tower. This was when her leglimency skills came in handy since she could sense if she got to near to anyone.

"Oh Pippin," Emma said as she went to bed. "I want to help him. Lucius is a horrid, evil git and I don't want Draco to turn out like him. I'm afraid if I push too much, though, I might lose my only friend," Emma said. Pippin curled up on her stomach while enjoying a nice scratch behind the ears.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When Draco returned to classes-Potions, to be more specific-he still kept up the facade of sneering and being an all around nasty brute. Emma sighed. _Well, he can't change overnight. Keeping up appearances are still important to him_.

It wasn't until the end of the lesson that Emma overheard Draco telling Harry that _he_ would want to get revenge. Poor Harry didn't know what he was talking about. Emma was furious. _Harry doesn't know about his parents or the fact that Sirius was a marauder! AND DRACO WANTS TO BURDEN HIM WITH THIS! NOW THE FIRST THING HARRY THINKS IS THAT SIRIUS IS A MURDERING TRAITOR! _Emma thought angrily. When class was over-and she was too steamed to even be concerned over Snape humiliating Neville-she hurriedly packed her things into her bag and stormed out of the room.

Draco saw Emma put her things in her bag and leave. He managed to leave right behind her and hoped that he was close enough she could sense he wanted to talk to her. As he got closer, though, he felt waves of anger permeating the hall. Emma merely glanced behind her and gave Draco a look that would frighten even Snape.

_Wonder why she is upset? Is SHE causing this emotion in the hall? I feel like punching the next person I see. What could have happened? She wouldn't be upset over last night's conversation NOW. _Draco thought. He noticed that as soon as Emma was gone, the angry emotions were gone-and a good thing because a couple of first years who had crossed Emma's path had actually thrown a few punches at each other.

_Calm down Emma. Get a grip. You NEED to calm down. Forget Draco-he doesn't know what he is talking about. Just think about the fact you know have Lupin's class, and if all goes well, you will get to talk to him one on one_. Emma took the long way to Defense to calm herself and went to DADA feeling optimistic.

* * *

**author's note:** next chapter will be the meeting between Lupin and Emma. :) I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: Still not mine . . . .(if it was, I would be ecstatic!)

A/N: Another update! I promised Elenwyn I'd have it up today. I now have different work hours so hopefully I'll be able to update again this week! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Introductions

Emma arrived in Defense and took a seat in the back in the shadows. Draco came in with the other Slytherins and noticed where she was and thought it odd; she never sat in the dark.

Emma, like everyone else, was shocked to actually have a practical lesson. Everyone followed Lupin to the staff room and Emma stayed in the back hoping not to draw attention to herself. She didn't want Lupin to see her yet. This was fairly easy since Emma was invisible around others; people had a tendency not to notice or take care of her presence.

When they arrived at the staff room, electric threads of excitement buzzed in the air. Everyone was curious and had admiration for Lupin– well, most everyone.

Lupin explained that there was a boggart in the cupboard, and they would be practicing against it. Emma immediately began to wonder what it would be for her. She knew her father's was a banshee in school and her mother's was a box (because she was claustrophobic).

Emma wanted to know what would happen if there were two things you feared the most, because Emma couldn't tell if the thing she feared the most would be dementors or completely losing herself to her mother's memories.

Emma was towards the back of the line, and was sad when Lupin stopped after Harry. She knew he feared that the Boggart would become Voldemort, but Emma could sense that it would become a dementor. She was thankful that it did stop because she couldn't handle a dementor in class, not after the train incident.

The class was led back to the classroom to grab their stuff, and Emma took her time getting her bag. Draco noticed that she was still at her desk when practically everyone else had already left. He tried to get her attention but she didn't see him.

Emma waited until she was the last one in class. Lupin, thinking everyone was gone already, had started sifting through papers on his desk. Emma took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows.

"Remy," She said as she walked towards his desk.

Lupin looked up, dropped his papers, and practically fainted. Emma could sense his shock and knew someone could have pushed him over with a feather.

"Emma?" He said.

"Yes, but not the Emma you are thinking. I'm Emma, Emily's daughter," She said. When Lupin didn't say anything, she began to think that maybe this was the wrong way to go about things. It was several minutes before Lupin spoke; Emma knew he was coming to terms with things in his head.

"I thought you were dead. We . . .I thought you died the same night your mother had. . . that is what your father led us to believe," Lupin said quietly.

"I know. He was afraid they would come back for me . . .try to get me. He encouraged the rumors of my death by never disclaiming them," Emma said.

"You look like her. I don't know what it is about the Potters, but they always look alike from one generation to the next," Lupin said, thinking about her and Harry. "How . . . how have you been?"

Emma smiled. "OK." Emma could tell he was still trying to take this all in.

"Maybe I should come back later-you are in shock, and lunch is almost over. I will have to get to class," Emma said.

"Yes, of course.," Lupin said and Emma turned to leave. "I'm surprised you know about me. If your father wanted to keep you hidden, I'm surprised he talked about us."

"He didn't." Emma said as she walked to the door.

"What? How do you know I was a friend of your mother's then?" He asked.

"I learned that from my mother," Emma said, and walked out to go to the end of lunch.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

That night was the first meeting of the Irish society. Everyone was talking about how the dementors at school were an inconvenience, but the biggest topic was the fact that the Irish national quidditch team was favored to go to the Quidditch World Cup!

"Can you imagine what that would mean? We would have a whole week of celebrations and a chance to mingle and dance and everything!" Brigit said excitedly.

"Especially since the cup is being hosted here at home. Imagine– the cup in our own backyard," Sean said excitedly.

After the meeting was over, Emma was walking back to her dorm with Cedric when she stopped to look out the window. Something caught her eye and she sensed what it was. She tried to keep walking, but the immediate sense of cold was overwhelming.

_Peter! How Could you!_ The memory started taking surface again and she fought for control. _Don't panic, just get away from them, don't loose yourself_ Emma thought. She staggered away from the window and towards the tower. She made it a little way, but it took a lot of energy to get away from the window; the dementors seemed to enjoy preying upon her. She was thankful they didn't dare come in the castle walls.

"Emma!" She heard two people yell. She could feel Cedric grabbing her around the waist, lifting her up and she heard Seamus rushing up to them.

"What happened?" Seamus asked.

"Was it another dementor?" Cedric asked worriedly. He rummaged through his pockets and grabbed a chocolate frog and handed it to her.

"A dementor? Are you ok?" Seamus asked worriedly.

Emma took the chocolate and felt better. "I'm fine, it was nothing like what happened on the train. Really! I'm fine Cedric" She said as he carried her back towards the tower.

"Percy, Oliver, and I were real worried about you after the train incident. We decided that we would always carry some chocolate on us just in case something like this happened again." Cedric said.

"That is sweet of you." Emma said. When they reached the portrait, Cedric gave Emma a peck on the cheek and set her down while Seamus gave the password and then he and Emma went in.

"Are you sure your okay?" Seamus asked. "What happened on the train?"

"Nothing . . .something like what happened to Harry, I guess. I'm fine now, Seamus." she said and gave him a reassuring grin. He sighed, and gave her a peck on the cheek too before going up to the boys dorm.

When he got back, he saw Harry was up, and asked him what it was that happened to him on the train. Harry asked why he wanted to know.

"Because something happens to Emma when she is around Dementors, and she said it was like what happened to you on the train. I was curious what it was that happened to the two of you when you are around them."

Harry explained the cold feeling and what happened to him. He started to wonder what Emma felt when it happened to her and if she heard women screaming too, but decided to push it out of his mind and was happy he wasn't the only one affected by the dementors.


	4. Discussions

Disclaimer: So not JKR (no where near my initials).

Chapter 4: Discussions

The weekend and next week passed quickly with Lupin and Defense class becoming extremely popular.

It was after class one day when the Gryffindor and Slytherins were heading towards the Great Hall after DADA for lunch that Draco made a rude comment about Lupin. Naturally, all the Slytherins agreed with him, and all the Gryffindor shot Draco a death glare.

What surprised Draco was that Emma sent him a death glare. _She never listens to me. Why is she getting so upset?_ He wondered. He tried to get her attention to tell her he wanted to talk later, but she refused to look in his direction.

Emma was upset; not just because of Draco's comments, but also because of the fact that Lupin hadn't tried to talk to her again. _Why doesn't he want to talk to me? Get to know me? I know it is a shock, but shouldn't he **want **to get to know me? _Emma thought. She went through the rest of the day not really paying attention to anybody or class.

After everyone else was in the common room, she went to the room of requirement. It opened to reveal a roaring fire, a chaise lounge, and a stack of books Emma wanted to read. About half an hour after Emma arrived-and just when her first book was getting good-She heard the door open and she was surprised to see Draco come in.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I figured you would be here since you can't really go flying with the dementors around and everything." Draco drawled.

"I come here-it's like my sanctuary. It is the only place where I am not bogged down with raging teenage hormones and emotions" Emma said. "Haven for an empath".

"Really? You can make this place like that?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. Why are you here?"

"You don't know?" He said teasingly.

"There would be no point in conversing with people if I didn't ask them what they thought or felt. It's polite." Emma said.

"What was that all about today?" Draco asked (might as well get to the point)

"You wouldn't understand" Emma said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "That is why _I_ asked _you_. To know."

"Really" Emma said sarcastically. She marked her page and set her book down on the stack. "Lupin is . . . more than a professor to me. He's special."

"That doesn't sound right."

Emma laughed. "He was a good friend of my mothers."

Draco was surprised. This was completely out of the blue. "Really? You wouldn't know it, he doesn't really talk to you in class, I mean, if he is a friend of the family, he would at least talk to you or play favorites." Draco said.

"First off, Lupin wouldn't play favorites. Secondly, I said he was a friend of my _mother_" Emma said. "He, like everyone else, thought I had died twelve years ago. Bit of a nasty shock for him when I told him who I was."

"You told him? When? How?" Draco asked.

"After first lesson. . .

"That's why you stayed after," Draco said as realization dawned on him.

"Yeah, I told him who I was . . .not that he couldn't tell, I look a lot like my mother did when she was my age. He thought I was Emily, my mother, at first. He hasn't talked to me since," Emma said sadly.

"He hasn't talked to you at all in the last week?" Draco asked incredulously. Emma just nodded her head sadly. "That rotten . . ."

Emma cut him off before he could finish his sentence "He isn't a bad person. In fact he always was the sweetest and most sensitive guy out of my mothers groups of friends," Emma smiled "quite different from Sirius and James and Peter" Emma said.

"Sirius? Not Sirius black, the prisoner escaped from Azkaban," Draco said.

"The one and the same." Emma said.

"Your mother had a weird group of friends," Draco declared.

"Weirder than you know." Emma laughed.

"So tell me about them"

"You sure? It is fairly long winded."

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Promise that you won't tell anyone-otherwise I would be force to make you and everyone else in the school forget everything you say, alright?" Draco nodded. Emma leaned back. "Hmm, Lupin, Sirius Black, a boy named Peter Pettigrew, and Harry's Father, James, were four wonderful friends at Hogwarts. McGonagall dubbed them the marauders because of stuff they always got into. They were worse–or better, depending on your perspective–than the Weasley Twins. They pulled crazy pranks on everyone, especially Slytherins since they were Gryffindors, and _especially _Snape."

"That explains the animosity between Snape and Lupin. Even I noticed that," Draco said.

Emma nodded. "Snape despises all the marauders, even now. My mother was cousins to James, as you know. She loved all the marauders. She and James and Sirius were all like brothers and sister-they all lived with James parents for a couple of years. MY mother also had a crush on Lupin when they were younger, but he, ah, _avoided_ serious relationships for personal reasons, and then my mother started dating my dad, so they were just best friends. She was also good friends with Lily, Harry's mum, and Neville's parents." Emma said.

"Why did he avoid long-term relationships?" Draco teased.

"He has a furry little problem." Emma said, and laughed at Draco's confusion. She refused to tell him what it was.

"You don't trust me?" He asked and was hurt.

"I trust you, but I know you would use it for your own gain, or to hurt someone." Emma said.

"You don't know me well, then."

"Because we always talk about me it seems like," Emma joked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I have to maintain my image of being a true Malfoy and a true Slytherin. How would it look if I went around and didn't try to upset Harry? Or try to make an ass out of him. It is expected of me, so I do what I am suppose to." Draco said.

"Why do you care what others think of you or what is expected of you?"

"I am a Malfoy. There are expectations with that. How we behave, what we think, what we do or say . . ."

"What do you want? That should be your first concern. If you want to be a . . .be like your father, than you are well on your way. But is that what you really want? Do you want to be like him where you command the actions of others out of fear, not respect, and they would turn on you in a heartbeat if the opportunity presented itself?"

"Yes, people fear my father, but they respect him, and he has power." Draco said.

"Your father is ev-.. . . He is feared, but not respected. Other death eaters might admire him for what he has achieved for himself, but honestly, is that a crowd you want to set your standards to?"

"You want me to just suck up to Potter, do you?" He said.

"Not at all. I wish you didn't hate each other, but that is just as much his fault as yours. I want you to be the best person you can be Draco, not an evil git like your father. You should set your aspirations higher than that– heck, flobberworms have more compassion and feeling than your father does." Emma said.

"I'm insulted." he said softly, but angrily.

"Don't be insulted, be enlightened." Emma said.

"You are the only person to challenge my beliefs like this, you know." Draco said.

"It's because I am your friend and I care. Crabbe and Goyle don't know any better. They are mindless tweebs that are going to grow up being followers like their fathers. They don't have strength of character, like you do, Draco. I just want you to develop it in the best of ways."

"Even if I didn't want to be like him, I would still have to put up a show here. If my father saw me deviating from his ideas of what a son should be like-well, I don't know if even my mother could help me." Draco said.

"Deciding for yourself what it is, and who it is you want to be is the first step. Taking action will follow" Emma said.

They sat in a comfortable silence, Draco reading a book that he had asked for. Eventually, it was Draco that broke the silence. "Did Sirius betray James and Lily, like everyone thinks? Is he the one that betrayed your mother?" Draco asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, well, I don't know for sure about James and Lily, but it is highly unlikely there are two traitors in that group of friends. Sirius loved James like a brother."

"Who was it? Does Lupin know?" Draco asked.

Emma shook her head again. "Lupin still believes Sirius betrayed them all. He doesn't know it was a rat. It was Peter."

"What was the craziest thing they ever did? The marauders I mean." Draco asked.

Emma smiled. "Well, they pulled a ton of pranks, some were wonderfully great. But the craziest _thing_ they ever did was James, Sirius, and Peter were unregistered Animagous. They learned how to become animagi's in their fifthyear."

"Really? Why?" he asked, and Emma sensed he was intrigued.

"To help Lupin with his furry little problem." Emma said, enjoying being evasive.

"I'll figure out what it is your talking about, you know."

"I know, I have to entertain myself some way, after all." Emma said as she read. "And Yes, my mother became an Animagous too," She said answering his unasked question. "She was good at keeping track of the marauders and their going ons. When she found out, she made James and Sirius help her." Emma said

" I wouldn't mind becoming one myself" Draco said. "I wonder what I would be" he said. He looked at his watch. "We better go. Pippin will be worried," Draco teased. Emma smacked his arm.

"Ha-ha. Alright, we'll leave."

As they walked out to go back to their respective common rooms, Draco couldn't help but try to comfort Emma-like she said, she was his friend, his only _true_ friend and he was hers.

"Give him time. It must have come as quite a shock to find out that someone you thought was dead and gone is in fact alive and has been for twelve years. He is probably quite angry too." Draco said.

Emma smiled at Draco, and went on her way. By the time she made it back to her dorm, two things were swarming around in her head. One was that Draco was indeed a good friend (whether he liked to admit it or not). The other was that she couldn't wait for the dementors to be gone, because their continued presence was starting to be a strain on her.


	5. Getting Things Straight

Disclaimer: Still not mine . . . .only Pippin & Emma, so don't steal them. :)

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! I tried updating all day yesterday and it wouldn't let me. Here is an extra long chapter to make up for it. I'll try updating again in the next few days when I update my Lord of the Rings story. This chapter should answer your question, AnimeCrazy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Getting Things Straight**

Emma came back from Irish society one night, and found the common room in an uproar. "What's going on, you think?" Seamus asked.

"Probably Ron and Hermione, see how everyone is trying to stay away from them?" Emma said.

"Yeah, well, see you later Emma, I've got homework to finish for tomorrow," Seamus said as he walked away.

Emma went up to her dorm, and later Hermione came in. "Hermione? You okay? I missed whatever it was that happened down there."

"I'm fine. Ron is insufferable! Honestly! Crookshanks is just a cat! Cat's chase mice!" Hermione babbled. Emma didn't feel like reminding her Crookshanks was actually NOT just a cat, so she let her continue complaining about Ron.

"Ron has a pet rat?" Emma asked. "Really? I never saw it. How long has he had it?"

"Ages. Ever since we came here. But honestly, it's about to keel over, and he gets angry that . . ."

Emma continued to let Hermione vent, giving a few well placed condolences that made Hermione happy. After Emma went to bed, she couldn't help but wonder if this was what kept Pippin away most nights.

"You chasing rats too? Well, I don't blame you; rats are vile creatures" Emma said.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was two and a half weeks since Emma first talked to Lupin that he asked her to stay after class. Emma packed her stuff away, and Draco gave her a smile (well, it was more sincere than a smirk, she knew that it was his way of giving her an encouraging smile) as he walked out of class.

"Emma, I'm afraid I have been unfair to you these last two weeks, . . ."

Emma cut him off. "Professor, if anyone has been unfair, it was me. I should not have done what I did, and I am very sorry for announcing my existence the way I did. I never meant to upset you. . .I just have always wanted to meet you, my whole life really."

"No, believe me when I say that while, yes, it was a shock, it was not a nasty one. I have to say, I was rather upset with Riley for keeping you from me, letting us all think you had died, but I can't say that I blame him. He was very lost right after Emily died. He left right after. We . . .I thought it was to get away from the memory of your mother and you. Now I know it was also partly to hide you." Lupin said with a small smile. "Tea? I had the house elves bring some food up; I want to get to know you," Lupin said.

Emma set her bag down and sat in a chair (they were in his office). He handed her a cup of tea and passed her a plate of food. Emma couldn't help but notice that the tea was just the way her mother liked it and the plate was filled with her mother's favorite food from the kitchens.

_Oh dear, he IS going to think I am my mother. Why does everyone think I am my mother?_ Emma thought sadly.

"What has life been like for you Emma? Where have you been these past years before Hogwarts?"

"Everywhere. Da traveled around a lot, working in different ambassador positions," Emma said and told him about growing up in different countries.

They talked the entire lunch hour until Emma had to go to class. When she finally left for her next class, Emma was disappointed in Lupin. She was hoping that he, of all people, would see her for herself, rather than seeing her mother. After it was all said and done, she wished that the conversation had never taken place.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was on Friday that Lupin asked her to stay after class again. She was actually dreading it.

It started out the same as before. He talked like they had been friends forever. Emma wanted to scream at him and say 'I'm not Emily for Pete's sake!' And throw her cup of tea at the wall, but being a good empath she kept her feelings suppressed.

Finally, after Lupin had talked for half an hour, Emma set her cup down.

"What is wrong Em? I thought you would like hearing the time your mother and I tricked James and Lily into being stuck in the giant igloo we conjured in the middle of the living room," He said with a smile.

"Professor , I know the story, and while it is fascinating hearing it from you, you have to understand something first," Lupin nodded, and looked confused. "I am not my mother. I have wanted to know you for thirteen years, and I am so happy I have finally met you, but I refuse to have yet another person treat and think of me as Emily. I look like her, I think like her sometimes, and I even have some talents like her, but I have fought all my life NOT to be her. It has been a struggle harder than you could ever know. If you are just going to convince yourself that having me here and alive is just as good as having Emily back, then I'm sorry, but I won't be talking to you outside of class anymore, professor. Enjoy your tea." Emma said as she walked out of his office.

Emma headed back to the Great Hall, and on the way bumped into Draco. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Emma said.

"Come on. I know you are upset, even if you aren't sending out sparks or whatever the heck it is you do with your emotions," he said remembering the hallway incident a few weeks ago. "Come on, I know you better then that. We are _friends_, aren't we? What's wrong?" He lead her to an empty classroom.

"Its just, UGH. Lupin is doing exactly what I knew he would do, and I am disappointed in hoping that he would be different."

"And what is he doing?" Draco asked.

"He thinks that having me here is like having my mum back, that I can reminisce about old times, drink my tea the same way as mum, basically, that I am my mother's clone or reincarnation. Draco, I don't want to be my mother. I have fought against myself for so long to _not_ be her, yet every time people meet me who knew my mother, they just think I _can_ be her."

"Emma, he probably doesn't know what it is he is doing. You have to be patient with him, and believe me, you have the patience of a saint."

Emma laughed. "Believe me, I don't."

"Are you kidding? If you didn't have patience, you would finish people's sentences for them because they were taking to long to get to the point; you would just put ideas into people's brains to make them more efficient– like Longbottom in potions. If you didn't have patience, you would be quite scary."

"Thanks" Emma said sarcastically but she felt better.

"Classes are starting, better get going now."

"See you later," Emma said.

That night, Emma baked since it always relaxed her. The irony that her mother liked to bake wasn't lost on her. By the time she made it back to the common room, she had made enough cookies to give some to Cedric, Oliver, Percy, Seamus, and Draco, as well as the girls in her dorm.

Draco woke up to find a package of cookies– delicious cookies that practically screamed Emma's name. Not even his house elves could make them this good. He hoped this meant that Emma was feeling better this morning.

At breakfast, Emma was slightly surprised to see Oliver come up to her at breakfast.

"Don't worry Oliver, I know practice is tonight. Have I ever forgotten?" she teased.

"No, you are the only person I don't have to coerce into coming, well, usually" he teased. "Thanks for the cookies! Where do you get them? There great!"

"Thanks, but you didn't come to get my recipes, so what can I do for you?" Emma asked.

"Well, its Hogsmeade weekend, you know. Are you going with anyone?" Emma shook her head 'no'. "Great! Would you like to go with me?"

Emma looked at him and after about a second and a half, smiled. "I would love to." Oliver thought he saw her pupils shrink, but passed it off as a trick of the light.

"Great, I'll meet you in the common room." Emma nodded as Oliver went back to sit with Percy and the twins.

Emma went back to eating her breakfast, but could feel two people staring at her– Draco, and Katie.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Friday, Emma received a note at breakfast from Lupin, asking her to meet him during her break of the day. Emma was hesitant, but decided to because she could tell Lupin was anxious to talk to her.

When she arrived, Lupin was there, and she could see a tea service but instead of the usual food he had a large selection of desserts. "I asked the house elves for these. What do you like?" Lupin asked, almost nervously.

Emma smiled, which set Lupin at ease. "The chocolate pastry's are delicious," Emma said taking one.

"Emma, I feel I owe you another apology. I tried to convince myself that you could be like your mother, that things could be like they were between the two of us. That is wrong of me. You are your own person. I hope you can forgive me." Lupin said.

"Yes, of course. After all, you are my uncle," Emma said which made Lupin smile.

"Now, what was it you meant that first day, that your mother told you about us. I thought I misheard you, but it has been bugging me ever since that day."

"I knew you would ask me that. Its complicated, and I ask that you please do not tell my father about this, let this just be between us, please." Emma said.

"If that is what you wish, but if I feel it is something he should know . . ."

"I'll tell you, but I will also tell you what it is that keeps me from telling him about this. I do have my reasons." Emma said. Lupin nodded his head.

"You know mum was killed the night after Harry was born. When she died, she panicked and a spell backfired. She meant to use some ancient magic, what she had taught Lily after she and James got engaged, to transfer her essence to me . . ."

"So that you would always have good feelings of your mother. She so loved being a mother, Emma, you must know that," Lupin said.

Emma nodded. "Believe me, if anyone does know, it is I. Something went wrong with the magic, though. Instead of transferring her essence, it gave me, well, her. She is in me, her memories, thoughts, being." Emma said.

Lupin was startled. Emma felt sorry for Lupin. It seemed every time they talked she gave him a heart attack.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have burdened you with this," Emma said. "This is why I don't want my father to know. If he knew that mum lived on inside of me, well, he would freak out. He was distraught for years after mum died, he threw himself into his work, and even now it is hard to look at me because I remind him of her. I know it is the same with you. You, Hagrid, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, everyone looks at me and sees my mother." Emma siad.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. So much for you to handle on such a daily basis. I won't tell your father; if he finds out it should be from you anyways and not someone else. I'm sorry that I did what everyone else has done," he said sadly

"I know,"Emma said which made him raise and eyebrow.

"Your mother was always highly sympathetic, you know. Wait, of course you know," Lupin said with a laugh. "You seem to have inherited that quality from her."

"A bit more so," Emma said laughing.

"I'm not quite sure I know what you mean by that."

"I'm not sympathetic. I'm empathetic," Emma explained.

"You are an empath?" Lupin asked surprised.

Emma nodded. "I would love to tell you about my abilities, it would be nice for someone else to know, but I have a question, Professor"

"Call me Lupin, Emma. Abilities? Someone else knows? Who? Question, what question?" Lupin asked. Emma could feel his strained thought process.

"Yes, someone else knows, but as for who, I shall not say. Yes, abilities, but I'll talk about that later. I, well, I'm afraid, honestly. (lupin looked worried at this) I am going to Hogsmeade, and the dementors are about, and they seem to. . . affect me and in a horrid way." Emma said.

"Yes, Harry has had a problem with them too."

"Buy why? If I get to close to them, even on the grounds, I . . ."

"What is it that happens to you?" Lupin asked softly.

"If the brain believes you have been killed, than does the body die?" Emma asked suddenly. It was the question she had been debating since she first encountered the dementors on the train.

Lupin, surprised, and not quite sure where she was going with this, said "Well, do you mean that if the brain believes that a person has been killed, do they actually die?"

"Yes. I think that a person would die– rather, I am afraid I will die." Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked.

"I . . . every time the dementors are close, I . . .slip into my mother's memory of when she was murdered. I become my mother at that moment, and I am afraid that I will die when Voldemort used Avada Kedavra on her."

Lupin was clearly horrified. "Emma, I don't know, all I know is that it is very dangerous for you to be around dementors. (Emma had to refrain from rolling her eyes). I will have to think about ways of helping you protect yourself from them."

By that time, Emma had to leave. She left feeling better that Lupin and her could _really_ be friends, but she also felt guilty for making Lupin worry about her.

"Lupin, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, and I have a friend who worries about me. I'll be fine."

"Yes, you will. You are strong, Emma, and lucky if you have a friend you can confide in. Now, though, you also have an uncle who will look out for you too."

If Emma expressed emotions, she would cry with tears of joy. Instead, she settled for a big smile.

_Author's Note: Welcome back to KRP!_


	6. Weekend Highlights

Disclaimer: Don't steal Pippin or Emma! (nothing else is mine).

Author's Note: This answer's _why_ she agreed to go with Oliver I realized I've been neglecting the Scottish lad so I wrote him in :) And in case any one else was confused (It came up in a review) Lupin is not Emma's biological uncle, he was just a close friend of both of her parents which is why he is called Uncle. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Weekend Highlights

Emma woke up on Saturday (Halloween) excited about her first Hogsmeade trip. She also knew why Oliver asked her to go, and she was OK with that.

Oliver, true to his word, was waiting for her in the common room. They walked to where Filch was checking names and then walked to Hogsmeade. They talked the whole way– mostly about quidditch, but Emma managed to change the subject about other things once in awhile.

Oliver showed her around. They went to the post office, the bookstore, Zonko's (where they bumped into the twins and Lee happily buying everything they could afford), the shrieking shack, and Madame Rosmerta's for some hot butterbeer.

Afterwords, Emma and Oliver were walking down the street when Emma stopped and sat on a bench. They were far enough away that they weren't in anyone's way, and could watch other people walking by.

"Having a good time?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Thanks for asking me."

"Of course! I wanted your first trip to be fun!" Oliver asked.

Emma laughed and shook her head. She knew he didn't ask her just because they were friends. "How about we talk about the real reason for asking me? Like, why you didn't ask her. She is upset, you know" Emma said.

"Who?" Oiver asked, but he was blushing so hard, that anyone could tell he knew who she was referring to.

"Hmm, a beautiful blonde chaser that is currently furious with her captain and fellow quidditch team member (points to herself) for betraying her." Emma said.

"Betraying?" Oliver asked.

"Don't' change the subject. Why did you not ask her?" Emma asked. She didn't want to explain to Oliver that Emma had countless conversations with Katie about Oliver.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I knew I could come with you as friends, and we would have a good time . . . ("and" Emma prompted) . . . and that I could talk to you about this."

Emma grinned. "You should have talked to me about this back at the castle so that I could give you your confidence boost and then you would be spending your time here with her." Emma said.

"Yeah probably. I just, I mean, ok, I talk about quidditch a lot (Emma rolled her eyes) and Katie is used to that. I mean, she is the only one besides you who will put up with me. But trying to talk to her about other issues is complicated. I find myself at a loss for words, and what if she said no to coming to Hogsmead? Or thought I wanted to go only as friends?" Oliver asked.

"Seriously-everyone worries about this. But you have an advantage, you know." Emma said.

"Really? What?"

"One, you should know girls like you. Don't you notice your fan club?"

"Yeah, but they are just annoying."

"Cedric thinks his are annoying too. I digress. Secondly, you are lucky because you have me, and I know everything."

Oliver laughed. "Yes, you certainly do."

"So, I know you will ask her, and that she will say yes, and that you will still have sweaty palms when you ask her, and have doubts that I am right, and think of a million and one ways to torture me in practice for making you do this, but in the end I will be right." Emma said. _And afterwards you will forget that I was right and pushed you during it._ Emma added to herself.

Oliver laughed. "Well, when you put it that way, how can a guy be insecure. Will you still help me?" He asked seriously.

"Of course. But don't worry, the hardest part is over."

"What would that be?"

"She already likes you. Now, you just have to convince her that coming here today with me was just as friends. She is being insanely mad and talking Angelina and Alicia's ears off. She might end up in the hospital wing because of them, so you will have to wait until next trip," Emma teased.

Oliver missed the tease, though, and jumped up, ready to rescue her from irrate girlfriends

"Don't be silly, my overly-protective-quidditch-obsessed, scottish friend. I was only joking. First thing first, we have to do some shopping." Oliver didn't look to happy about that, but gave in.

By the end of the afternoon, Emma had helped Oliver plan a perfect day for tomorrow. They walked back to the castle and Emma knew that Oliver was now feeling optimistic about tomorrow.

The feast was wonderful, and Emma saw phase one of Oliver wooing Katie start. She loved the flowers and was starting to get over the baby jealousy towards Emma. Emma talked with Angelina after the feast (knowing she would tell Katie) adding a few well-phrased comments about their trip so Katie would know they went and talked the whole day about Katie.

When the Gryffindors made their way back to the tower, chaos erupted as it was discovered that the fat lady was missing. Emma pushed her way to the front to see what was going on.

_He was here! Sirius, was actually here!_ Emma thought excitedly. Everyone else's reaction was the exact opposite. Panic, curiosity, but mostly panic ensued. Emma went along with the crowd to the Great Hall. She found a spot and was joined by Seamus and later Cedric when the rest of the school arrived.

"What is going on?" Cedric asked.

"Sirius Black tried getting into our common room." Seamus explained.

"Really? Are you guys okay?" Cedric asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we're all fine. I doubt he is even still here." Emma said quickly to reassure him.

It turned into a great party (almost) with everyone mingling around. Oliver and Katie (who had already talked with Angelina) joined Emma, Seamus, and Cedric, as well as some of the Irish society members. Percy, fully enjoying his power as Head Boy, would say "hi" as he passed on his rounds.

"I think the power has gone to his head a bit" Brigit (from the Irish society who joined them) said.

"Try living with him" Oliver said with a grin.

"How the two of you don't kill each other is amazing," Cedric said.

"Do you think he is still in the castle?" Katie asked worriedly

"I'm sure he is gone by now. They would have let the dementors in by now if Dumbledore thought he was still here," Oliver said reassuringly and put his arm around her shoulders.

Percy yelled it was time for lights out then, and everyone climbed into their sleeping bags. Percy and Penelope ended up joining their little circle (Oliver, Katie, Cedric, Emma, Brigit, and Sean) later after Dumbledore returned.

The next morning it was determined that Black was not in the castle and the dementors couldn't find him anywhere in Hogsmeade-it looked as if he really was gone. When Emma had finished her breakfast, Cedric came up to her at the Gryffindor table.

"So, we still on for today?" He asked. "It is still a Hogsmeade weekend and you promised to go with me on Sunday after you helped Oliver with his _issues,_" Cedric said with a grin.

"Of course I'll go with you. Do _you_ have a secret agenda, might I ask?" Emma teased.

They left the Great Hall and joined the smaller crowd of students going to Hogsmeade. Not as many students go on Sunday-it is usually the day students try to catch up on their homework. Today, more students seemed cautious after last night too.

Cedric and Emma spent the day hanging out in Hogsmeade. They ran into Oliver and Katie at one of the boutiques and they both looked clearly happy at how the day was going. Emma could tell that she had gotten over her jealousy from the day before.

"So you're not worried about Black attacking again?" Cedric asked.

"No, not really. I think there is more to his story, or at least what he is doing now, than what we know."

"You look too hard to find the good in people, Emma. I just hope that it doesn't disappoint you one day," Cedric said.

"Aren't you the optimistic one," Emma said sarcastically.

"Not when it comes to people who manage to break out of an unbreakable prison," Cedric said honestly.

Then they found a store that the society members used to furnish their costumes and they both went in to find some new outfits.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emma found Lupin that evening after dinner. He didn't look so well since it was close to the full moon. "Emma, you really shouldn't be here right now."

"It isn't the full moon yet. You are still safe to be around."

"You remind me of them, all of them. They would stay with me till the night of the full moon. Even your mother and Lily after they found out," Lupin said sadly.

"Even **on** the night of the full moon, Moony" Emma said with a grin. Lupin laughed because he had forgotten that she knew about them.

"So what can I do for you Emma, or is this just a friendly visit?" he asked.

"Did you see Sirius?" She asked quickly, and Lupin was shocked; not that she asked it, he was expecting everyone to question him about Sirius, especially Snape; he was shocked that she asked so quickly and bluntly.

"No, I have not seen Sirius since before James and Lily were killed," Lupin said sadly. "I have no reason to associate with the person who turned traitor against them," he added.

"I want to meet him. I want to see him, talk to him, get to know him– and have him get to know me."

"Emma, don't confuse who you know him to be with who he is now. You can't let his past self excuse what he has done. He betrayed James and Lily, and most likely your mother too," Lupin said.

Emma just looked at him with sad eyes. She could sense his sense of betrayal and his hurt over Sirius's actions even after 12 years .

Emma shook her head. "Lupin, I don't have a twisted sort of familial sense with Sirius. Yes! I _do _want to meet him since he was one of the infamous marauders, and he was like a brother to my mother. But I have serious doubts he betrayed James and Lily," She stood up. "I don't think Sirius is a traitorous rat." Emma finished and walked out.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's note: Special thanks to AnimeCrazy, Song of Glory, and KRP. Draco does seem to regress after each summer. Something Emma notices too ;)_

_And Emma's reason's for not telling Lupin about Peter will be explained in upcoming chapters._


	7. Dreadful Reincounters

Disclaimer: I don't own it or profit from it. Just get enjoyment out of tweaking it. :)

Author's Note:. _Underlined and Italicized are Emily's memories_.

* * *

Chapter 7: Dreadful Reincounters

Emma walked into defense class the next week and was only mildly surprised to see Snape there instead of Lupin. _Hmm, of all people to sub for Lupin, Dumbledore picked Snape. This will be interesting,_ Emma thought and had to suppress herself from rolling her eyes.

Snape watched her as she sat down. Emma knew he knew about her "condition" and had long since given up trying to use leglimency against her. She just nodded at him as she took her seat in acknowledgment that she wouldn't give him a hard time over the class like he was expecting everyone else to.

_Poor Snape. It must be hard to walk into a class and know that the students are already going to hate you, _Emma thought. And, like both Emma and Snape had predicted, the class did not take well to Snape being there.

The class continued to make a fuss over it. "I'm sure Lupin will be fine, otherwise Dumbledore would have said something at breakfast," Emma said loud enough for the class to hear. Snape was a little surprised anyone had said anything that wasn't resentful but didn't show his surprise or gratitude.

Emma ended up feeling sorry she had defended Snape when his lesson plan turned out to be on werewolves. Emma wanted to scream and slam her book on her desk. She glared at him and grinned as he looked away. He never did feel comfortable with Emma's penetrating gaze.

After dinner Emma went up to the common room. She went into her dormitory and found Pippin napping on her bed. As she came in he stretched and gave her a 'meow' in greeting.

"Hello my beautiful Pip! Where on earth have you been? I haven't seen you in ages-have you been playing with Crookshanks?" Emma asked as she scratched his head. "Do you like having another kneazle around here?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emma sat at the Gryffindor table and could tell that the team was nervous for their first quidditch game of the year.

"Now, remember Emma, do not talk to Cedric before the game. You are in Gryffindor! And on the reserve team no less! Don't go fraternizing with the competition. How you are friends with that thick slug is any wonder," Oliver lectured her.

Emma grinned. She had heard what happened at the locker room, how all the girls (Katie, Angelina, and Alicia, that is) had swooned at the mention of Cedric (much to the discontent of Oliver, Fred, and George).

"Aw, jealous now of the gorgeous, talented, fabulous. . ." Emma said and the other three girls were nodding in agreement and looked like they were going to add a few adjectives of their own.

"That is enough!" Oliver said (quite jealous) and Fred and George looked like they were torn between tearing her apart and tearing Cedric apart.

"Sheesh. One would have thought you had enough self-confidence not to be threatened by the handsome, charming . . ."

"Emma!" Oliver said exasperated which caused all four girls to laugh, (Causing all three boys to frown even more).

"I'm just joking, Oliver. You are just as charming as he is. And I'm sure Katie will agree you are just as handsome. (katie nodded while blushing) There now! See, nothing to concern yourself over. Just worry about the game," Emma said, and that was enough of a reminder to Oliver that he switched back into his quidditch-drill-sergeant mode.

The weather was horrid! Cold, rainy, and completely miserable as everyone sat to watch the game. Then, finally, Cedric and Harry were both chasing after something. _Finally! The game will be over! _Emma thought looking forward to a glass of hot cocoa. "Go Harry!" Emma yelled with everybody else.

_"Peter? How could you!"_ And suddenly Emma's vison was clouding over; the rain and quidditch scene was being replaced with another dark scene. The coldness she felt from the rain was gone and all she could feel was the complete cold that the dementors created. She tried to suppress the memory, fight against it taking over, but Emma saw herself surrounded by a group of cloaked people, Voldemort, and Pettigrew.

_Emma, my baby, how is she going to remember me, remember the love I have for her?_

_"Peter, what could have made you do this? What have I ever done to you that you could do this to me?" Emily asked. _

Percy, who was sitting with his girlfriend Penelope, was close to Emma. He saw her tense up and get rigid like on the train. He jumped up, startling Penelope who was watching Harry wondering what was wrong with him (like everyone else in the stadium). Percy jumped down a few bleachers to where Emma was sitting. He started to panic when she didn't respond or even act like she knew he was there. Suddenly, everyone was screaming as Harry fell of his broom and fell fifty feet. Percy was helping Emma up– more like dragging her up– and heading towards the hospital wing. The quidditch match had ended, and everyone was shocked Hufflepuff had won. No one noticed Percy helping Emma along.

As they got away from the field and dementors, Emma became more responsive which Percy took as a good sign. "Emma, we're heading to the hospital wing, okay? I'll get you there– just a second more," Percy said reassuringly. Emma could hear his voice and noticed that his voice didn't have that usual bossy tone he had when talking to people as the head boy. He was being quite nice like a friend. Emma would have to remember to tell him that.

"Here, Em. Eat this. You'll feel better," She heard Percy say and felt him put something in her hands. The daze wasn't quite lifted, but she heard him say something about eating, so she put whatever was in her hand in her mouth.

Chocolate, and warmth, flooded over her body, shaking away the haze she was in.

"Well, you certainly look better," Percy said. "You scared the hell out of me," He added as they reached the hospital wing.

"Oh my goodness! What is wrong?" Madam Pomphreysaid as she rushed over to Emma.

"It was the dementors. She went all rigid, and seemed like she wasn't here on earth anymore. She only just came out of some sort of haze. I gave her some chocolate," Percy said as Madam Pomphrey started examining her. She gave Emma a big hearty helping of Chocolate and told her to just rest for a little bit more before she would let her go back to the common room.

Emma watched Dumbledore bring Harry in who looked as bad as she felt. The team soon followed. They all walked past her and didn't even notice her on the hospital bed. After a few minutes, Harry must have woken up because of the commotion the team was creating. Percy was going to yell at them to be quiet but Emma told him she was fine and that it was okay they were noisy, they were just happy Harry was okay. Madam Pomphrey came by and gave Emma the OK to go back to her common room before going to kick out the team. Percy walked back with her.

"If you need anything, Emma, just let me know." Percy said. Emma just smiled at him and went up to her dorm. Pippin, like her faithful familiar that he was, had found her in the hospital wing and was now curling up on her stomach as she lied on her bed and tried to soothe her with his purring. It was one of the rare occasions when Emma wished she could cry herself to sleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Note:_ AnimeCrazy88-- Thanks for the Review! Always nice and sweet :) (and much appreciated).

KRP-- My beta and I love your reviews. I haven't started school yet, just new hours at work :( but I try to update regularly. As for the photo bit, Emma still thinks of Peter as dead, so she wouldn't know to look for him in the photo. And if she did see Scabbers she probably just glanced at the picture and didn't think anything of it. She knows his animagous form, but just assumes him dead.


	8. conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own it or profit from it. Just get enjoyment out of tweaking it. :)

Chapter 8: Conversations

Emma slept through breakfast. She didn't feel like getting up and having to deal with people who didn't seem concerned over her. When she did get up, she decided to just sneak food from the kitchens.

Emma tickled the pear. When she walked in, she was surprised to see Draco already there.

"Thought you would come down here eventually since you didn't go to breakfast," Draco drawled with a smirk.

"And I thought _I_ was the mind reader," Emma said making both of them laugh. The house elves were swarming around her and offering her every type of food possible. She joined Draco at the table they had provided.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Emma smiled. "Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking."

"I saw you practically collapse, and the Weasley taking you away from the game. I wanted to help you but, well, I figured Weasley would hex me on the spot," Draco said.

"Probably. I do appreciate you wanted to help. Sometimes . . . being invisible is a burden," Emma said.

They ate some more breakfast. "Did you hear how the game ended?" Draco asked. Emma shook her head no. "Well, Potter fell off his broom– didn't die from what I hear, terrible pity– and Diggory caught the snitch. Hufflepuff won by 100 points"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you're just distraught that Harry is alive."

Draco's eyes darkened. "What can I say. He is a lucky git. Everyone just worships the ground Potter walks on. He falls, and all of a sudden every teacher jumps up trying to do whatever they can to save Potter. Potter can't save himself, so everyone tries to protect him," He said bitterly. "No one watches out for any other student _half _as much as they do for Harry."

Emma could sense his jealousy, but didn't want to anger him. "I don't think he asked for it. He doesn't like the glory and attention that comes with that ruddy scar. And well, I can't really blame him for falling off his broom; I don't do much better than he does against the dementors. In fact, I wish I would black out," Emma said sadly.

Draco was shocked. "Why? What is so horrible that would make you want to black out?" He asked and (much to his shock) sounded concerned.

"The same thing that happens to Harry, sort of. You know what Dementors do, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, they make people see the worse moments of their lives again, until they suck out their soul," He said.

"Yeah, well, when they get too close, the memory of my mother's death comes to surface, but it is so much more than just remembering it. Her memory starts to take over . . . on the train I was completely submerged in it. I wasn't myself anymore. I work so hard to keep my mother suppressed and then they come around and it is like she takes control. I'm afraid that . . . I'm afraid that if I get lost in my mother's memory, that I will die in it," Emma finished, and looked at her food.

Draco didn't know what to do or say. He wanted to help Emma, or at least make her feel better, but Malfoys weren't the type of people to offer comfort, so he didn't know how.

"Its okay, Draco. You don't have to do anything. I know you mean well. Thanks for listening." Emma got up to leave.

"Don't go yet. You haven't had dessert." he said. He mentally slapped himself-_dessert? That is the best excuse you can come up with to keep her here? Good one, Malfoy_.

Emma laughed. "I happen to love dessert, thank you very much. I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable after what I said."

"Emma, you don't have to always worry about making me uncomfortable. Sheesh. Don't overly concern yourself with my feelings– I don't have very many, in case you hadn't noticed." he said with a frown.

Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "Believe me, I can tell you all the emotions you have. We just have to introduce you to some new ones is all. Besides, you are better at controlling your emotions than most people which is probably why I'm drawn to you as a friend," Emma admitted.

"Well, that is a Malfoy trait. Don't feel and don't show other people what you're feeling."

"Hmm, you don't follow that philosophy well around Harry, do you?" She asked.

Draco's smirk turned into a frown. "You always bring him up."

"You are always feeling . . . jealousy, hurt, and pride around him. Why?"

"I told you. He is . . . everything I have already told you."

"Well, I can tell you the feeling is mutual. He doesn't like you very much either," Emma said with a grin.

"Ha -ha. Fine with me. We will never be anything but enemies. It's not like we will ever be related,"

"What would being related have anything to do with it? Your family isn't exactly the best example of how to treat relatives," Emma pointed out.

"No, but I think they do show how **not **to treat people," Draco said slowly.

Emma could have kissed him. _Finally-maybe there is hope for him yet! _"You know Draco, there may be hope for you yet!" She said out loud. "But, it is late, and someone is coming, so we had better go."

Draco nodded. They both walked out and no sooner had Draco taken to the shadows, than the twins came to sneak food out too. She said "hi", and stalled long enough for Draco to get away unnoticed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After the DADA class, Harry stayed after to talk to Lupin. She had a good feeling what that was about.

True to her gut, Lupin called her into her office the next day.

"Emma, I have been thinking," He said.

"Believe me, I know," She said with a grin.

Lupin smiled back. "True enough. Harry has the same problems with the dementors that you do."

"Yes, but he is the fortunate one." Emma said.

"Why is that?" Lupin asked, confused.

"He blacks out after it. I wish I could. And I have already told you, I am afraid that I might . . .well, you know, kick the bucket, so to speak."

"Yes, and that has been worrying me since you confided that to me." Emma didn't feel the need to point out that she _knew_ he had been worried about it.

"I have been thinking about what Harry has asked me as well. I have offered to help teach him defenses against Dementors, and I would like to teach them to you as well since you are in more desperate need of them than anyone else."

"Really? You could teach me?" Emma asked. Lupin couldn't help but notice that whenever she talked her voice was void of emotion. By the tone of her voice he couldn't tell if she was scared of the demeners, nor of death for that matter.

"Yes, I would teach you. I feel it is my duty to teach you what I can, I want to make up for the time we have lost, Emma. You know, I was appointed your Godfather?" He asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes, I have seen it, remember? I have to admit, that I am glad at that. I mean, when me da suggested Peter so he wouldn't feel left out or forgotten, it makes me sick," Emma said.

"Why is that?" Lupin asked, highly curious.

"No reason" Emma said with a shrug, mentally slapping herself, that she almost told Lupin. _Well, why not? He deserves to know Peter betrayed my mum. But, he might then try to help Sirius, and I don't want him to get in trouble with aiding a felon, or go to Azkaban either._

"You were my favorite marauder. I have always preferred you to Peter," Emma said. _Well, it isn't a complete lie, I do prefer him to Peter! But then again, I prefer the flobberworms in Hagrid's class to him too._

"Well, I am flattered," Lupin said. Emma was glad she didn't have to fix the mess she created by messing with his mind. She didn't like to use her abilities for personal gain.

"I think we shall start the lessons after the holidays. I have a lot of work to do to finish the term, and of course, we have another full moon on Christmas too," Lupin said sadly.

"Of course Moony, I completely understand," Emma said with a grin, that made Lupin grin too.

"Don't let anyone else here you say that name. Especially Snape."

"Marauder's secret," Emma said with a laugh. "I'll see you in class, then, Professor Moony."

Lupin was laughing as she left the room.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_author's note_: Another update! I"ll try to update again by friday or saturday. My beta really wants me to get to year 4. (She thinks it is the best out of all of my ideas, so we will see).

animecrazy-- I'm not going to say anything about Sirius . . . it would ruin the surprise!

krp-- glad to see your computer did work. Thanks for the review. yeah, she was a little to preoccupied to notice Sirius at the quidditch match.

elenwyn--Thanks Ellie! I'm so glad your back! I think my writing is getting better every year because each year is a better story line.


	9. revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own it or profit from it. Just get enjoyment out of tweaking it. :)

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update! First I couldn't get it to upload, and then I had a doctors appointment yesterday. Underlined is letters (and italicized are thoughts, like ususal). Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Revelations

The next Hogsmeade weekend was approaching which meant the end of term much to the complete happiness of all the students. Emma noticed that Hermione seemed especially happy that there would be no classes since it gave her a chance to get all of her work done.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Emma asked one night when it was just the two of them in their dorm.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"Well, it just seems you have been really stressed out lately which I can imagine with your workload and all. Do you need help?" Emma asked. "I have already finished my papers."

"I think I am almost done too. Thanks, though. Especially for not telling me I am crazy for doing .. . well, for saying I'm crazy, I guess, or too much of a book-worm." Hermione said.

"No problem. If you need help just ask." Emma said with an encouraging grin. Emma knew something was up with Hermione. It was giving her a headache. It seemed like every time she turned around she saw Hermione running to a class, or the library, or somewhere, but always in opposite directions, and always at the same time. Emma just shook her head.

_She is up to something, and it is slowly driving me to insanity_ Emma thought. She pulled the last letter Draco had written to her after she wrote to tell him about her slip to Lupin about Peter being a traitor.

Emma,

It might not be a bad thing if he knew. He deserves to know the truth, don't you think?Besides, he might want to do something about it. Give him the opportunity for revenge.

Draco

Emma shook her head. _Of COURSE that would be his suggestion. Malfoy's always think of nothing but revenge. And hatred, and pride, and misplaced anger, and UGH so many other bad, evil emotions. I have to teach Draco what it means to feel friendship, and kindness, and protection._ Emma thought. _How do I get through to him under all that Malfoy doctrine?_ Emma wondered with a sigh.

"Wish me luck, Pippin, for I fear that getting through to Draco is going to be like beating my head against a stone wall and hope that the statue of David appears." Emma whispered sarcastically so Hermione wouldn't overhear her.

Pippin meowed, which Emma interpreted as "good luck" but Pippin also glanced at her with a look that clearly meant "don't take that tone with me."

"Sorry, Pip, but that is what happens when you are the only person who is willing to listen to a crazy person" She said as she scratched his head.

Draco,

Revenge isn't always the answer. Of course he would want revenge! But what good would it do to tell him that someone who is dead was the traitor? All it would lead to is more trouble, and as his friend, I won't let him risk going to Azkaban. I wouldn't let ANY of my friends take such risks-yes, this means you too.

Emma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hogsmeade was almost fun for Emma. She went, spied on Oliver and Katie and saw that their relationship was doing well-and as predicted, they had forgotten about her help. She just shrugged it off.

Then she went to the three broomsticks where she ran into Cillian, Sean, and Brigit (from the Irish society). They got some butter beers, and then they all left to go look around some.

As Emma left, they walked past Hermione and Ron, and Emma could feel Harry's presence **(a/n: Sorry! Forgot he wasn't in his invisibility cloak here. Well, he is now )**. She glanced right where he was standing as she said 'Hi' to Hermione and Ron. As bad as it was, Emma enjoyed making them nervous and curious as to why she kept staring at Harry.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Cillian, Sean, and Brigit. They went through all the different stores and did their Christmas shopping.

"Emma, do you like red or purple better?" Cillian asked.

"You don't have to get me anything" Emma said.

"Nonsense!"

"Ask Brigit, so I can be surprised on Christmas," Emma said. "I'll be over there getting yours, Cedric, and Seamus's presents" Emma said.

Emma arrived back at the common room about ten minutes before the trio did. She could tell something was wrong since they were all exuding a range of emotions. _Poor Harry. _Emma thought. She stayed close to him to figure out what it was that was making him so emotional. _Its nice to know someone in the family can express emotions. He does enough for both of us, I suppose, lucky duck._

Emma no sooner thought that than wanted to run up and give him a hug and explain everything she knew about Sirius. _He learned the story of Sirius' betrayal! Poor Harry! Even before I got a chance to know him! I had hoped that I would get the chance to befriend him first and tell him the story of our parents,_ Emma said. She hated Dumbledore's request that she remain Harry's unknown relative. It was enough for her to want to storm his office and do something about it.

_Not a bad idea. Hmm . . ._

Emma got up and headed towards Dumbledore's office. Thankfully, she ran into Professor Flitwick, who was more than happy to escort her to the office and say the password. She walked up and knocked on the door.

"Ah, Emma, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Dumbledore asked as he found his stash of chocolate frogs.

"I have a few things I wished to discuss, headmaster." She said. Dumbledore nodded. "Well, first is Hermione. I have been puzzled with how she has been able to be everywhere at once."

"You have seen her in more than one place at the same time?" Dumbledore asked.

Emma nodded. "More importantly, I could sense her, too. I know it is Hermione and not an imposter which has me even more concerned. I think this is starting to drive me a little batty, sir."

"Nothing wrong with being a little batty, Emma," Dumbledore said and his eyes twinkled.

"Perhaps not, but I am slowly driving my familiar insane too, I fear," Emma laughed.

"Well, seeing as how you have already become aware of the situation, I will tell you that Hermione has acquired a time turner to allow her to attend all of her lessons."

"Sir, I think it would have been wiser to make her take less classes. She is going to exhaust herself, not to mention she is going to drive everyone else insane as well." Emma warned.

"Probably, but it will be an important lesson for her," Dumbledore said. "Ambition is a good trait, but not to the extent that it leads us blindly down a path."

"I also have another concern. I am afraid, well, I wish I had been able to talk to Harry before now about who I am, sir," She admitted.

"I understand your concerns and desire to get to know the last of your family, Emma. But I am afraid that Harry is not at the stage where he would continue to do the right thing. I am unwilling to explain everything to him right now."

"Why do you have so little faith in him? Just tell him about the prophecy and the need to stay with the Dursleys. Harry will understand and still do the right thing, and then I could tell him the truth about Sirius and Peter and everyone," Emma said.

Dumbledore was shocked. One of the few time Emma had ever seen him shocked, now that she thought about it.

"How do you know about the prophecy?" He asked.

"No one else knows, sir. It is just something that you are usually thinking about when you are thinking about the connection between Harry and Voldemort. It was easy to detect, I did not pry, sir, it just jumped out at me."

Dumbledore nodded. "It is precisely that reason I do not wish to tell him about it. He is, after all, only 13 and I do not want to burden him with this knowledge yet."

Emma stood up. "I think you are wrong sir. I was only a child– barely born– when my world came crashing down on me. I, more than anyone, want to keep anybody, _especially _Harry, from that, but he is more able to deal with this than I ever was. He deserves to know the truth, Professor, and the later it comes, the worse it will be," Emma predicted. "Have a little faith in him. Good night Professor, and thank you for telling me about Hermione"

Dumbledore nodded as she walked out. "I think you are wrong, Emma. You are the best person to handle these situations."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Author's end Notes:

Animecrazy-- Thanks! Lessons with Lupin are coming up in the next chapter (I think).

KRP-- Of course partying with the Irish! As for year four, Cedric's death was extremely difficult to write, but I finally found a way to do it that I liked. (I know, sounds weird I've written that far ahead since I'm only on year three, but I like to write ahead).


	10. Lessons and Predictions

Disclaimer: I don't own it or profit from it. Just get enjoyment out of tweaking it. :)

Author's Note: I felt so bad about not updating quickly the last chapter so here is the next one. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Lessons and Predictions

Emma returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas vacation. Her father wanted her home since he had detained his trip to Belgium until after the Holidays.

Emma was surprised when she found she had received gifts that year from people at school. They were mostly from the Irish Society (and Draco, of course), but it still made her happy.

What was more exciting was that now being back at school she had her lessons with Lupin to look forward too. She hoped that they would be with Harry.

To her dismay, she walked into the History classroom just after Harry had walked out.

"I am sorry to see you disappointed, Emma. I thought it would be best if we started out on your own since I want to push you harder than Harry," Lupin confessed.

"It is alright. I understand," She said. Lupin explained he found a boggartfor them to use and then explained how the spell worked.

Emma took a long time thinking of her memory. One of her mothers came into her head, and she decided to try that.

The boggart came out, and a dementor formed. "Expecto patronum!" Emma yelled.

Peter? How could you? What have I ever done to you? Clouded Emma's head as the dementor got closer. Emma felt cold all over, and started to go rigid again. Lupin, waiting nearby, forced the boggart back into the container.

"Emma? Emma? Eat this?" Lupin said and shoved some chocolate into her hands.

"Moony? Remy? What is going on?" Emma asked, but ate the chocolate anyways which warded off the dementor effects long enough for Emma to get control of herself again.

"Emma? Which . . ." Lupin asked, puzzled.

"I am sorry. That took me by surprise. I guess I had hoped to do this my first try," Emma said, quickly changing the subject.

"Was . . . was that your mother?" He asked, quietly. Emma just nodded. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." Lupin said worriedly. "As much as I would love to speak to Emily one more time, I don't want you to, well, whatever that was that happened to you," Lupin said gently.

Emma shook her head. "I have to learned to defend myself, or else I will never be able to protect myself, and if that happens again, I will be lost. I HAVE to learn to protect myself, Lupin."

"Alright, but we have to pick a better memory. What was it that you were using?" He asked.

"It was mum's memory of her wedding." Emma said.

"You are using your mother's memory?" He asked, both confused and frightened. "I didn't realize the extent of which Emily's spell had done." he said.

"You don't, I don't want you to. You will worry," Emma said.

Lupin snorted. "It is my duty to worry about you. Well, we need a better memory."

Emma nodded. "I have another." Lupin looked at her worriedly, but let the boggart out.

"Expecto patronum!" Emma yelled. The dementor halted for a moment, but then continued towards her.

Peter? Peter? How . . .

Before she got to lost in the memory, Lupin shut the dementor in the container again.

"We need to figure out a memory for you. What did you use this time?" He asked kindly.

Emma sat down. If she could cry, she would have broken down right then and there. "My birth. Mum was so happy then, so happy," Emma said.

Lupin sat next to her. "Yes, she was. She wanted to be a mother so badly. She fell in love with you the minute she found out she was pregnant."

Emma nodded. "I know."

"Maybe you need to use your own memories," Lupin suggested. Emma didn't know what to use. She didn't have many good memories, since she spent so much of her life numb and battling over herself.

Emma sat for a few minutes going over her own memories. One floated into her mind which actually made her grin.

"Okay, I have one." Lupin looked at her as if he was trying to see what it was she was thinking. He nodded and took his position.

"Expecto Patronum!" Emma yelled. The dementor halted, and seemed to hover. A silvery whisp had come out of the tip of her wand. It seemed like it wanted to take a shape, but before Emma had the strength to create one, she went rigid as the memory invaded her head again.

Suddenly, a rush of warmth flooded over her as she ate some chocolate Lupin gave her. "That was a vast improvement, Emma." She could detect his pride as well as his worry over her.

"Have a little more faith, Moony. I have descended from Greatness!" Emma said. Lupin laughed.

"You remind me of James when you talk like that! And . . ." Lupin suddenly went very quiet.

"And Sirius, I know. I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I did adopt some of their quirks after having them in my head for so long," she said. "You have rubbed off too, you know."

"Probably why you haven't had any detentions yet," Lupin said, grinning.

"If you don't mind, though, I would like to quit now. I am exhausted."

"Yes, that was enough for tonight. Whatever memory you chose Emma seemed to be the right one," Lupin said. "What was it?" he asked curiously.

Emma almost blushed. "It was, well, it was when I realized that I had a friend who understood me."

"That is a very powerful memory to have chosen. Friendship–_true _friendship–is a powerful thing. So is betrayal," Lupin gruffed out the last bit.

"Betrayal is one thing I understand completely. Goodnight, Moony."

When Emma reached her dorm, she crashed on her bed. Pippin snuggled up with her, seeing her emotions were more frazzled than normal. Emma hated reliving that moment, especially over and over again. Three times in one night was horrifying. Lavender, who had a bed next to her, started tossing and turning in her sleep, crying out. Emma realized she was projecting a little bit, so she grabbed her mother's invisibility cloak and snuck out of the tower and headed towards the Room of Requirement.

There she allowed herself to wallow in self pity for a few minutes. _Such a disquesting emotion, Emma. Do not give into it. _She told herself. Rather than dwell on everything that happened, she made a kitchen appear, and baked a cobbler and some chocolate chip cookies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was an Irish society meeting. Emma took the stuff she baked to the meeting. Everyone looked forward to her bringing treats (always thinking they were sent by her family).

"It is sooo close! We are so close to going to the World Cup!" Cillian said excitedly.

Everyone was buzzing about that. "We should find out in a month or two– if we can hold out that long, anyways," Sean said.

"Of course we will. We have the best odds out of everyone, especially since all the British teams are out, now everyone is rooting for us," Cedric said.

"I for one am going to the world cup regardless of who it is," Brigit said.

"Me too," Emma said. "Although, if it was us, that would make it more fun and exhilarating"

"Of course. We would give a whopping good show," Kathleen declared.

"Well, it looks like the other team is going to probably be Bulgaria, or Russia," Cedric said.

"I for one hope it is Bulgaria. They have Krum after all" Sean said.

"I see it now!" Brigit said, doing a very good Professor Trewlany impersonation. "Ireland versus Bulgaria! The game shall be devastating for one of the groups, and the terror! Oh the terror will fall when the game has ended and one team emerges victorious," Brigit/Trewlany predicted.

Everyone laughed hysterically. "Only Trewlany could predict something horrible happening at absolutely everything," Cillian said.

"Well, we should prepare in case it is the Irish who go to the world cup," Brigit said. "So, don't just sit there, Devon! Put the bloody reel on already!" Brigit ordered.

Half a second later a slip reel started playing on the phonograph they used. Cedric immediately appeared before Emma. "May I have the dance, m'lady?" He asked.

Emma grinned. "But of course, m'lord."

"Ah Cedric, dontcha have enough girls always hangn' round? It was my turn to dance with Em!" Cillian cried out.

"Nay, McMulligen. You did the double jig with her last time, it was my time!" Sean said.

"Bluster around all you want! You'll not dance at all the way your mouth runs and your feet stand still," Cedric said.

Emma ended up dancing with everyone there. Cedric, more than the others, but everyone expected that since they danced so well together.

Seamus and Emma walked into the common room after saying bye to Cedric. "Em, I have been thinking about inviting someone," He admited.

"That is wonderful! Who?"

"Well, I was hoping for your advice. I am not sure she will say yes or if she is even interested," Seamus admited.

"Well, the best way is to ask, don't you think?" Emma said. _What is with boys?_ Emma rolled her eyes.

"Did you talk to Cedric before you invited me?" He asked.

Emma shook her head. "He just said that I should invite someone I would have fun with. Preferably someone who wouldn't dance because everyone already tries to dance with me, and he didn't want to loose any more dances," She teased.

"Well, make sure to save at least half of them for me next week," Seamus said mischievously.

"I'll save them all for you– except I will need one for Cillian and Sean. They would skin you alive if I didn't," Emma said.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"No of course they won't skin you! Maybe tar and feather . . ."

"No, I meant about dancing with me all night," He said.

"Of course. You don't aks me nearly enough, you know."

"I'll remember to ask you more," he said. He gave her a peck on the cheek and went up to grab his homework and join Dean on their potions work.

Emma just shook her head and headed up to her dorm.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's Note:_ I had a little fun with Trewlaney :)

AnimeCrazy-- Thanks! I love always being able to count on your reviews.

year1989Rocks-- Hello! Thanks! I hope to always make each chapter an improvement. :) Hope to hear from you again!

Professor Epona-- Thanks! I tried to follow JK's story. I figure it is already such a good story, I can't deviate from it (with the exception of creating Emma) :) Hope to hear from you again!


	11. Dementor Attacks and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I don't own it or profit from it. Just get enjoyment out of tweaking it. :)

Chapter 11: Dementor attacks and quidditch

Emma's next dementor lesson went a little better than the first one. Partly because she got there early and was there for the end of Harry's.

"Good job, Harry. Yours is coming along," she said encouragingly.

"It is just a wisp," he said sadly.

"But something is better than nothing," Emma said kindly. Harry nodded.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I am also having lessons with Lupin. Just like you," she admitted.

"But why?" Harry was extremely curious.

"Because Dementors could kill me," Emma said flatly.

"There you are Emma! I have got some more chocolate, and we shall begin when you are ready," Lupin said. "You are welcome to stay, Harry," he added.

"Thanks Professor, but I have a ton of homework," Harry said and left.

Emma was sad-she had hoped they could get to know each other during their lessons since they were the only two students. Short of being locked in a broom cupboard, these lessons were the only opportunity that allowed them to be alone.

Emma sighed. "He will eventually get to know you," Lupin said kindly.

"I hope so," Emma said.

By the end of the lesson, Emma was ready to hex any rat she came upon just to let go some of her venting.

"You are making incredible progress, Emma. I am very proud of you," Lupin said cheerfully when their lesson was over.

"Thanks Professor. I'll see you in class," Emma said as she left.

She decided to go straight to the room of requirement. She didn't' think she was as frazzled as last time but didn't want to take the chance.

She came to the room of requirement, but found the door already there. _Please, I don't want to walk in on anything bad,_ Emma thought.

She opened the door cautiously wondering who else knew about the room. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when she walked in and saw Draco waiting for her.

The room was very elegant if a bit dark. A fire was roaring in a fireplace, and there was two couches sitting in front of it. A table sat in the center with a bouquet of daffodils-which seemed out of place but were perfect since they were her favorite.

"Wondering when you would come. I actually finished the essay for Snape," Draco drawled.

"You mean, you didn't force one of your underlings to do it?" She teased.

"Boredom will do that to a person."

"I'm glad you do homework when your bored, and not, well, hexing people and stuff," She admitted.

"Hmph, have a _little_ more faith in me than that. I only hex idiots," He said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "THAT sounded nice."

"How did the lessons go?" He asked.

"Well, I have a silver wisp of stuff. I don't know what it will look like. But, it holds it off for a little while, at least," She said.

"If anyone can do it, you can. You seem to be more talented than anyone else in our year . . .so why is it you let the mudbl-Granger take the top of the class?" He asked.

Emma shrugged "it is more important to her than it is to me," she said.

"Winning . . ."

"Isn't everything," Emma finished. "I saw some of Harry's lesson. I had hoped he would hang around, but he didn't stay," Emma admitted.

"What did you expect?" He asked.

Emma glared at him. "You know how badly I want him to befriend me. Be supportive," She commanded.

Draco rolled his eyes. "That is like telling Snape to kiss Lupin's feet. Or vice versa," He said. "He'll come around. You befriend everyone Emma, it takes time. You even befriended a Slytherin, although I wouldn't tell him that. He might hex you," He said. "Hmm, maybe I'll tell him– then I can keep you to myself," He teased.

Emma slapped his shoulder. "Ha-ha. Then your father would find out." She warned.

"So much for joking with you."

"I didn't think Malfoys had a sense of humor," She teased.

Draco rolled his eyes.

They ended up staying in the Room of Requirement well past curfew and had to sneak back to their rooms. Emma ran into Percy.

"Emma? What on earth?" Percy said.

Emma wasn't worried; other wise she would have avoided him completely. "Evening Percy. How are you?" Emma asked.

"Emma, you can try a saints patience" Percy said.

"Hmm, think a little much of yourself, don't you?" Emma teased.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I had private lessons with Professor Lupin, I lost track of time. I am sorry Percy," she said. Percy just sighed.

"You know, you will give me a bad reputation, Emma. How do you lose track of time?" He said. "You are more responsible than this. And you don't have another prefect-Cedric-to cover for you, you know. You have to understand Emma, you are putting me in a horrible position."

Emma nodded. "I am truly sorry, Perce. You are an excellent Head Boy, and you get so much trouble from your own family and other people, I did not mean to add to your list of concerns," she said. "Do you forgive me?" She asked.

Percy sighed. "Alright. You never cause anyone any problems, I will over look this and just give you a warning. But if you tell anyone, or if I catch you again, I will be forced to take points away and give you a detention, Emma, alright? Now, remember that the curfew for you is 9pm, so I want to see you in the common room alright? And try not to use Cedric as an excuse– he is a little too nice in his duties if you ask me. One must be fair, but one must not be afraid to use discipline and have strong hand when necessary."

Emma nodded. "I don't think people will ever call you soft, Perce, don't worry about it." She gave him a peck. "Good night, Perce, see you in the morning," She said, and went through the portrait to her dorm.

_If only Percy showed that side of him more often_ Emma thought sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was the quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Everyone knew how important it was for Gryffindor to win this game.

The game started out well enough. Gryffindor had taken the lead and all were waiting with baited breath to see if Harry could catch the snitch.

About half way through the game, Angelina was knocked off her broom by a bludger, so Emma was sent in. The importance of the game made it impossible for her to worry about her nerves in playing her first game in front of the school.

A little bit later, Emma was heading towards the hoops to score when she saw three black hooded creatures come onto the field. Her first reaction was to be afraid over the memory again, but she could sense that they weren't real dementors.

Unfortunately, Harry didn't sense any difference and shot out his patronus.

Emma didn't notice what happened after that as she dodged a bludger and scored her third and final goal of the game. The game ended a minute after when Hooch blew her whistle and announced Gryffindor had won.

The crowds erupted into loud cheers and everyone circled around Harry to offer congratulations.

Emma wanted nothing more than to go yell at Draco for his stupid and horrid prank, but refrained herself in front of everyone. Instead, she followed the crowd towards the common room to celebrate.

She arrived, and wasn't surprised to see that a party had been called. She noticed Hermione in the corner with a huge book. She decided to be nice and go see what was wrong.

"Hey Hermione. Do you want to get some food or something?" Emma offered.

"No thanks. I have to finish this. Maybe later," Hermione said.

"Okay. Do you want some company or some help?" Emma asked.

"I don't need _your_ help, Emma. I am just going to finish this, then I'll get some food," Hermione said cooly.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Emma said kindly. Hermione definitely missed her two best friends, Emma decided, but what surprised her more was the jealousy she felt towards Emma. Emma just shook her head.

Finally, she went to bed. She didn't want to party till the wee hours of the morning. She did wake up when she heard some commotion going on about three in the morning. _Still_? _This is ridiculous_ Emma though.

She went down and heard Ron yelling to everyone Sirius Black had tried to kill him; it certainly was a shock to Emma. _Sirius came back? He was here? And I missed him again?_ Emma thought with a sigh. _Why are the fates conspiring against me?_

Emma wanted desperately to meet Sirius. Foolish and suicidal were probably what people would call her if they found out.

The next morning, Emma found Lupin alone in his classroom. "Good Morning, Emma" Lupin said.

"g'morning Professor."

"No, they haven't found Sirius, if that is what you were curious about."

Emma shook her head. "No, I knew they hadn't. McGonagall told us this morning."

"I do not have the slightest idea what could have made him turn to the dark side. It is something that has plagued me for years, since I was the last marauder. It was your mother's murder that started to make Dumbledore and others wonder if there was a traitor in our midst for surely that is how she was led into a trap like that," Lupin said. He spoke softly, but with such anger and hatred it practically dripped from his lips.

"I have tried for many years– for my whole life, really– to understand why someone would betray her. It is not something one does understand. I don't think I will ever understand it," Emma said sadly.

Lupin didn't say anything as he continued to sit at his desk. "I have dealt with my feelings of loneliness for so long, Emma, and then seeing you, knowing you were alive, that is why I was so quick to believe Emily was somehow you. All the marauders have either been killed, or have turned traitor and are dead to me for all intensive purposes," Lupin finally said. "I thought that I could capture a bit of my youth, I suppose, where my biggest worry was my condition," Lupin said sadly.

"Moony, I am sorry. I have for the longest time wanted to find that connection too, between my mother's past and me. You were that connection. Meeting you was important to me– probably why I botched the entire thing and practically gave you a heart attack, I'm sorry" Emma said with a grin. Lupin smiled at that. "That is why I also have this desire to meet Sirius," Emma admitted.

Lupin practically jumped out of his chair. "What?" He asked. "You can not be serious!"

"No, he is Sirius," Emma teased.

Lupin wasn't swayed by the old school joke the marauders shared. "Emma, this is Sirius. What is with this generation of Potters? James was reckless, sure, but you and Harry are just insane! Wanting to hunt down a convicted, insane, murderer," Lupin practically yelled.

"Believe me, before he had the chance to do any harm to me, he would be flapping about like a chicken trying to lay an egg," Emma warned. "I just want to meet him and help him. You'll understand one day," Emma said. "Everyone will know the truth, one day," Emma said sadly as the class started to come in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So why don't you just tell him already?" Draco asked as they sat in the room of requirement working on their patronuses.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. Something tells me that I have already botched everything else– first meeting him, telling him about me mum, that I would mess up this too. Besides, he would argue that since my mum died before James and Lily, there is no way for me to know for sure," Emma said.

"Well, you will have to tell him eventually," Draco said. "Preferably before Black does go on a rampage for real this time. Attack the school twice now? I think Azkaban made him crazy," Draco said.

Emma glared at him. "He has attacked no one, neither time, may I point out."

"Not for lack of trying," Draco pointed out.

"Fine, whatever. What was with the quidditch game anyways! I mean, why on earth would you dress up as dementors when you know what they do to me?" She asked.

Draco knew that if she ever expressed her anger, this would have been one of those times. "Look, it wasn't my idea. I said lets do something to him, but the dementor idea was completely Flint. I just went along with it when he said to. How would it look if a Malfoy didn't do something to his arch enemy?" Draco said.

"It was bloody insensitive and stupid is what it was. I mean, what if I had shot my patronus out instead? I wouldn't want to hurt you Draco, but so help me, I should have just for doing the stupid thing" Emma said.

"You wouldn't. You like me to much," Draco drawled.

"Hmph, I wouldn't have anyone else to talk to, actually. But I could handle loneliness just fine, thank you very much," She said.

"I don't know, your starting to drive Pippin crazy, remember?" He teased.

"Actually, he has been acting odd all year. I thought he was just happy to have a playmate, but they have both been very odd."

"Well, next time I dress as a dementor, I won't do it in front of you," He said.

Emma smacked him. "Just remember, he will get even with you, and then your pride will be hurt," she warned.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's Acknowledgments:_

year1989rocks-- Thank you, thank you!

animecrazy-- I like to think Emma has more people who remember her, but as for close friends it is still only Cedric and Draco :)

Professor Epona-- would you really like to be my second beta? Once school starts for me I will probably be very busy and I could probably use another beta. Let me know if you want to and I'll let you know once school starts. And we find out who Seamus asked soon. :)

KRP-- I loved the Briget bit. It was a lot of fun to write and it cracks me up. It's not so much Brigit is a seer (or is she?) but making cracks at Trewlaney :)


	12. Conversations part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it or profit from it. Just get enjoyment out of tweaking it. :)

Author's Note: I am going to try to update again on Friday but this is going to be a busy week. Enjoy!

Author's Note 2: Underlined is a memory of Emily's (Emma's mum).

Chapter 12: Conversations

Emma was right. At the next Hogsmeade weekend Emma ran into Ron seemingly alone but Emma sensed Harry's presence. _He is going to get in trouble one day sneaking around like James did,_ Emma thought.

Instead she just smiled and waved at Ron and looked at Harry with a grin on her face.

She was walking around the village when she saw Draco running back to the castle with mud splattered all over him. She felt Harry rushing back to Honey Dukes and Ron running back to the castle after Malfoy.

Emma sighed, and just went on with her shopping. _I hope they learn to put their hatred aside, something Snape and James couldn't really learn. Just please don't let them kill each other!_

Emma bought some sweets and headed back to the castle. She found Draco heading back to his common room after talking to Snape.

"Psst. Mudboy!" She whispered. Draco glared at her.

"Happy now? This is what you warned me about," he said angrily.

"Don't get mad at me. Anyways, I brought you some stuff since you had to leave early," Emma said and handed him the bags and walked off so he could go take a shower.

Emma decided to use the prefects bath while no one else was there. It had been too long since she took a nice relaxing bath, and after everything that had happen lately she needed one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that week, Emma met with Lupin for her patronus lessons. She was able to conjure something to keep the dementor at bay but couldn't tell what it was yet (just something big).

She walked in and once again found Harry having a go at it. She usually came at the end of his lessons but he would leave with hardly any words to her as she tried. Emma came to expect such but when he had finished, and she congratulated him on his progress, he just said thanks and took a seat on the desk.

"Well, Emma, lets get started then. Harry, don't sit on the chocolate," Lupin warned. "Ready Emma ?" He asked.

Emma nodded her head, a little shocked that Harry hadn't left, so she wasn't as prepared as she should have been. The dementors started to get to close to her before she could concentrate on her memory properly.

My baby, my poor baby. Emma– my darling girl is not going to remember me! How does one go on without their mother? Emily started panicking, as the death eaters started to surround her. 

Now now, Emily. You are sending a message to James; don't you want to warn your dear cousin? After all, you two are such close family, from what Wormtail has told me. Surely you want to warn him don't you? He will see that . . .

Emma felt that familiar warmth that the chocolate always brought. Once again it was enough to allow her to center herself.

"Emma? What happened? We were making such progress, and you didn't even get an attempt that time!" Lupin asked worriedly.

"Sorry, Lupin. I just was shocked is all," Emma said. "I'm ready now."

She thought about her memory, and Lupin released the boggart again, albeit a little more wearily than the first time. This time, though, Emma had perfect concentration and her patronus shot out of her wand.

The dementor stopped dead in his tracks, and actually seemed to take a step back. Lupin, shocked, watched for a moment before putting the boggart back in its box.

He looked at Emma shocked. "That was the most definition I have seen of yours Emma. It looked like a horse of some sort," he said in shock.

Emma was also shocked. "My mother's . . ."

Lupin nodded. "Maybe because of the connection you have, you will have the same patronus. It is a possibility; I hadn't thought of that," Lupin said and seemed to reflect upon the idea. "Well, I think we should leave it here tonight. You both may leave," Lupin said giving Emma an encouraging grin that Harry didn't see. She returned it, knowing what he was planning. He was hoping they would get the chance to talk now (and Emma hoped so too).

"Night, Professor," Harry said; he and Emma walked back to the common room.

"I didn't know you were so far in yours," Harry said out of the blue.

"That is the first time mine has had such a shape. Usually it is just wisp and light."

"Mine too. As long as it works." They walked for a bit in silence. "So, why do you need to learn the patronus?" Harry finally asked.

"Because, well, the dementors bring out the worse in me. I can't be around them; you saw me back there. They do to me what they do to you," Emma said.

Harry didn't look convinced. "Lupin said it was because there were real horrors in my past. I'm sorry if there are in yours. It is . . .horrible what they make me remember," Harry said thinking of his mother pleading with voldemort.

Emma nodded. "Yes, it is horrible what they can make us remember. I hate them for what they bring up in my mind. Something I have struggled to keep away for some time," Emma admitted.

"What made you do it that time?" Harry asked curiously.

Emma thought back to the lesson. She thought about how she concentrated on her memory and something just clicked. "Honestly, I don't know, something just clicked. I was concentrating on my memory very hard, and something Lupin said too, and then, when the dementors came at me, it just worked. Well, worked better than before anyways," She said with a grin.

"What did Lupin tell you?" Harry asked wanting to know if there was a secret.

"There is no secret. He told me when I told him my memory that friendship is a most powerful thing. True friendship has power and magic to it all its own, basically, although he wasn't as poetic about it," Emma said making Harry laugh.

"I would be frightened if a teacher started talking in prose. Make me think they had a hand on a jinxed book or something."

"Can you imagine Snape talking about potions in rhyming verse?" Emma offered which caused them both to laugh. They talked the entire way back to the common room.

By the time they got to the tower, Emma was thrilled to have spent time with Harry. Harry was wondering why after three years he hadn't had a real conversation with her before.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Professor Epona-- Thanks! I'll let you know. I'm glad you like it!

AnimeCrazy-- Thanks! As for Sirius, we are going to have to be patient :)

KRP-- If Emma ran into Sirius in his animagous form she would certainly recognize him (and Probably give him a heart attack like she did when first meeting Lupin).

year1989rocks-- Thanks! I love getting your reviews.


	13. Introducing

Disclaimer: I don't own it or profit from it. Just get enjoyment out of tweaking it. :)

Author's Note: Ah, some Cedric goodness. Sorry he wasn't in the last few chaps (as someone pointed out)! I missed him too (

author's note 2: Sorry about any errors. I wanted to get it up tonight. I just got the internet set up in my apartment (sort of) and I wanted to get it up before it gave me more problems! Thanks to all the reviews, and I'll respond next chapter when I have more time.

* * *

Chapter 13: Introductions

The next night was an exciting Irish Society meeting; something that called for extra celebration.

"We're in! We're in! We're in!" Everyone chanted.

"World Cup, here we come!" Cillian said.

"So we have reason to practice extra hard now," Brigit warned. "No complaining when I push everyone alright!"

"Cedric wont be complaining– he hogs Emma," Sean whined making Brigit smack him and Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Don't whine, Sean. Do something about it!" Emma said, and grabbed his hand as she put a jig on. Cedric rolled his eyes as Sean shot him a mock-triumphant look.

When the jig was over, they were about to discuss what to plan for the cup when Seamus came in.

"Your late, Seamus," Emma said with a grin. She had a feeling why he was late.

"Aye, sorry, Em!" Seamus said with a saucy grin. "Guys, everyone, this is Ginny Weasley. She's my invite."

"Finally! I've been afraid he wouldn't get the guts to ask you!" Emma said with a grin.

"Still didn't take nearly as long as Ced, here," Sean pointed out.

"Do you dance or sing?" Brigit asked.

Ginny nodded. "I dance some. My mum was a member and she loves to dance, although, she doesn't have the time with all us kids."

"Good! We were just about to start planning our routines for the World Cup."

"What are we going to do?" Seamus asked.

"Hmm, well, it is a chance to show off, really, since we are going in, and it is hosted in Britain." Sean explained.

"The whole weekend is a celebration, really. Before the games begin both teams and countries, show off their colors. We basically celebrate and dance and sing and stuff." Cedric explained.

"And there will probably be a competition between the two– us and Bulgaria– at some point, which is going to be fantastic," Emma said with a grin.

"So, let us start practicing." Brigit reminded everyone.

"So, how did you like the meeting?" Seamus asked Ginny as they walked back to the tower. Emma and Cedric were behind them; close enough to overhear the conversation but not to be noticed.

"I loved it! I've never had so much fun doing so much work before. Are they always liked that?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we always dance a lot, along with some singing and we let the bards have a chance to do their thing, but mostly dancing and eating, and talking," Seamus said.

"Its . . .exhilarating." Ginny said.

"Good. I've wanted to ask you for awhile," Seamus admitted.

"When did you join?" Ginny asked curiously.

"A year ago. Emma invited me. Cedric invited her," Seamus explained.

"Is it true Emma is on the council?" Ginny asked. "My mum was on it when she was in school, but I've heard no one before their fifth year has been on it."

"True, Emma is the first," Seamus said. "Her and Cedric are both good and Emma is always willing to dance and help anyone, so ask her if you don't understand something or need help. She will help you-being her grand protégée and all." Seamus said with a grin.

Cedric and Emma watched them walk in. "Hmm, I think Ginny will be a great asset," Cedric admitted. "With some practice, she could even be ready for the World Cup."

Emma nodded. "Good thing your volunteering," Emma said with a saucy grin.

"What?" He looked surprised.

"You volunteered. Aren't you a doll. Besides, as Seamus said, she is my grand protégée and that makes her your great grand protégée. So, by this weird chain of command, you are indeed going to help," She teased.

"This medieval protocol is absurd," He said with a shake of his head.

"Hmm, then I guess that gives me no reason to dance with you, huh? Won't Cillian be happy to hear that," and Emma laughed as Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Tell him that, and I'll tell everyone that you have . . ."

"Not much for teasing, huh?" She said. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You know I'll help, you ole crone. You best get in before Percy comes out and gives me a lecture for being an irresponsible prefect," He said and gave her a peck on her cheek.

Emma walked in as Seamus and Ginny finished talking.

"Thanks, Seamus. See ya tomorrow," Ginny said as she went to her dorm to grab her homework.

"Well, what do you think?" Seamus asked.

"Hmm," Emma teased, pretending to think hard about it. "I'm just teasing! I'm glad you asked someone. Especially since Cedric is gone after next year. I've already corralled him into volunteering to help. We agree Ginny will be ready to participate at the World Cup, if she wants to, that is" Emma finished.

"Night, Emma. Thanks" Seamus said and gave her a peck on the cheek. Emma went up to her dorm.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next two weeks were torture. Emma had almost conjured a completely formed patronus– it was some sort of weird horse creature, but it wasn't define since it kept changing (depending on how much control she had over her mother's personality).

The other good thing that had been happening was the fact that Harry started staying after his lessons through hers. The three of them chatted during their lessons and Harry and Emma would talk the entire way back to the tower. She knew Harry didn't consider her a friend (not like Ron and Hermione that is), but being able to have conversations with him was definitely a start. One she was happy to have.

The only other joy in her life at the moment was the Irish Society. The hype that the Irish team made it to the World Cup was astounding. Meetings were crammed with talking, laughing, eating, and lots and lots of dancing. Nobody complained since the cup was approaching.

Emma liked these reprieves since school work seemed to be piling on. Everyone was stressed. Percy was handing out severe punishments for anyone who made any noise in the common room (even making some first years cry). The only ones who didn't get scared by him was Emma and Oliver. Oliver was too busy studying for his own NEWTs and Emma knew his bark was worse than his bite.

Then, there was Draco. Emma was pulling her hair out with him, trying to make him realize that there were other things in life than the principles the Malfoy family followed. Every time she thought she was making progress, he would go and do or say something stupid.

Like the whole Buckbeak incident. Emma was in Care for Magical creatures when she overheard Draco talking bad about Hagrid and bragging about Buckbeak. Emma glared at him. Then her jaw dropped as she saw Hermione march up and slap him. It made her blood boil. She grabbed her wand, in case Hermione did hex Draco.

_Stupid girl. Draco talks big, but he doesn't hex other people. She is overreacting. She has been out of sorts all year. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The holiday break certainly didn't feel like a break. The Irish Society used it as an excuse to meet a few extra times, but the majority of time was used to catch up and study. Most people knew to stay out of Percy and Hermione's way.

"I will be sure glad when exams are over," Ginny said as she, Cedric, and Seamus walked to an extra practice. "I'm sure glad for a distraction."

Seamus nodded. "Definitely, your brother is making everyone afraid to breath in there. Not to mention Hermione is going to have a nervous break down."

"I'm looking forward to the cup game against Slytherin. Can you imagine Snape's face if we win!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Oh, it will be an exciting game, I'm sure. I would love to play in it," Emma admitted.

"You were wonderful in the last game, Emma. Who knows, maybe if your lucky, you will play," Seamus said with a saucy grin.

"Ha-ha. Hey Sean," Emma said as she walked in. He gave her a peck.

"I'm stealing you for the double jig, ya hear?" He said with a grin. "Then, if Ginny don't have anyone, I'll ask you for the jig we're starting with."

Ginny nodded. "Just so long as you don't step on my feet," she teased.

Sean laughed as he walked over to grab a drink.

"Emma, I have to talk to you," Cedric said with a grin that would light up the entire room. Emma gave him a look, but followed him.

"I wanted to tell you, the other Council members have come up to me. You know, Claire is graduating this year. People are talking about who is going to take her spot in the triad."

"Don't tease me, Cedric," she warned.

"I'm not teasing, Emma. They are all talking about you. They think you should be on the triad," he said smiling. "I, for one, am voting for you."

Emma gasped. "But . . . they didn't even think I should be on the council since I am not a fifth year. How could I be on the triad?" She said.

Cedric just kept grinning. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"That's why I have you," she teased, "And I thank you for your vote."

Cedric nodded. "Now, lets get on the floor. I think we have a lot of rehearsing to do."

Emma nodded as Cedric lead her onto the floor.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The end of break brought about a buzz for the championship game. Everyone could sense the animosity between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Especially Harry and Draco.

The day of the game arrived, and everyone applauded the Gryffindor team as they came in. Emma grinned, but she secretly clapped for Draco too.

Emma sat with the other few members of the reserve team and watched the team walk out onto the field. The tension and hatred was pulsing, almost giving Emma a headache, but the adrenaline that the teams were feeling cancelled out the negative affects.

The game was intense-it seemed like more time was spent shooting penalty shots than actually playing.

Emma almost passed out with happiness when she was called in to play. Katie had been knocked of her broom by a bludger and Emma was called in to take her spot. She even forgot she was playing against Draco at first until he and Harry swerved by going after the snitch.

The game was the dirtiest game to ever be played at Hogwarts. Not surprising, but highly entertaining.

Emma had just intercepted the quaffle from Flint, and was heading towards the hoop. She almost dropped it again when Draco made a dive that narrowly missed her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that one of the beaters was going to aim at her. She grinned. She would have to return the favor.

After what seemed like forever, the crowds erupted into cheers that were deafening. She glanced and saw Harry had the snitch, right in front of Draco's face. As elated as Emma was to win, she wished that it didn't seem like Harry was bragging in front of Draco.

The excitement of the Gryffindor win lasted for a week. Draco seemed to have lost most of his swagger. Emma tried to get a moment with him alone, but he didn't put out any effort into talking with her. Emma was determined though.

On a weekend, Emma waited until almost everyone had left the Great Hall. Like she hoped, Draco had left before Crabbe and Goyle had finished. And Pansy didn't leave with him. He walked out the double doors and as he passed the closet in the hall, Emma reached out and grabbed his hand and jerked him into the closet. He was so shocked over it, it took him a second to realize what was happening. It was the second Emma needed to pull him into the closet.

"What the hell?" Draco asked.

"You have been avoiding me," Emma accused. "Don't bother denying it."

"What can I say. I have nothing to say." he said.

Emma laughed. "I find that hard to believe." Draco just glared at her.

"What do you want?"

Emma let out a frustrated groan. "Is this the Malfoy temper? More like the Malfoy stubbornness and broken pride and egotism and about three more adjectives," Emma declared.

"So, you just want to insult me then," Draco said.

"Ugh! You are being completely irrational. I came to see if you were alright . . ."

"Why? Why would a Gryffindor want to comfort a Slytherin," he said sarcastically.

Emma glared at him-a glare that would make even crazed Sirius Black cower. "_I_ am about ready to slap you. Anything to knock some sense into you. Can't you see? I am not hear as a Gryffindor to gloat over a Slytherin. There is enough of that going around now-I don't need to add to it. I am just a friend seeing if a friend is alright, but you wouldn't understand that, now would you." Emma practically yelled. "Here," she said and shoved something into his hands. "Get over it soon."

Emma walked out of the closet. Draco just glared after her-more mad at himself than her. He sat on a crate that was in the closet and after a few minutes of self pity, opened the package Emma gave him. Inside were some ginger cookies and chocolate chip cookies– his favorites.


	14. Intermission

Disclaimer: I don't own it or profit from it. Just get enjoyment out of tweaking it. :)

Author's Note: More of a filler chapter than anything. I am still working on the next chapter to get it how I need it. It should be up soon (hopefully before Thursday because I start classes on Thursday).

Chapter 14: Intermission

Emma could tell Draco was back to his old self because at the next Magical Creatures class he was bragging about Buckbeak's execution. Although she was angry he was back to saying those sort of things, she was happy he was out of his funk at least.

_What will it take to get through to him underneath all that Malfoy doctrine? _Emma wondered for what seemed like the thousandth time.

The last Irish meeting was held the Thursday before final's week. Everyone was happy for a reprieve from studying.

"So we are all going to meet at Emma's house on Tuesdays to practice, and take turns at my house and Sean's house on Fridays until the cup, does everyone remember?" Brigit asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Good."

"Now, as you all know, this is my last meeting as a leader of the Triad. Only one last set of exams I will ever have to take at Hogwarts," Claire said with a grin. "Finally, no more Potion essays or lectures from McGonagall," which made everyone laugh.

"This means that a spot is available in both the triad and the council. We have voted, and I am most pleased to announce who has agreed to fill these vacancies. Maureen will be our new council member (everyone cheers for the sixth year girl) and we have approved Emma into becoming the triad member," Claire said with a grin.

Everyone applauded loudly for Emma making her blush. She wasn't use to being the center of attention like this. Thankfully, she saw Cedric had started a reel (he knew she didn't like the spotlight), and soon everyone was too busy laughing and joking around to tease her about her blushing.

"Congrats Emma!" Cedric said excitedly. "I told you you would get it!"

"To think, the youngest triad member ever! And she is my mentor" Seamus teased, which caused Emma to smack him.

"That means I'll be extra hard on you, you know," she answered back.

"I'm sure you will," Cedric said with a grin. "But, of coure, you'll go easy on me."

"Of course, you are, after all, _the _Cedric Diggory," she teased.

Cedric rolled his eyes as they arrived at the Portrait. He quickly gave Emma and Ginny a peck, eyed the trolls (which nobody liked) and said bye to them all and went to his common room.

"Hmm, are you sure there is nothing between you and Cedric?" Ginny asked as they walked in.

Emma shook her head. "No, he is just a close friend."

"Hmm, a pity. He's adorable and a great dancer" Ginny said. "Night Seamus."

"Hey, what about me?" He whined, refusing to say goodnight.

Ginny laughed. "Boys and their egos. You are a wonderful dancer too, Seamus, and I love one thing about you more than Cedric."

That got his attention. "Really? What?" He asked curious as to what he had that the great Cedric Diggory didn't.

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't tell you," she teased, but finally gave in. "Alright, you invited me. Something I'm sure no one else thought of," she admitted. Seamus grinned– a little disappointed that it wasn't his looks or quidditch talents, but still quite pleased none the less. He kissed them both as they went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had her last Patronus lesson with Lupin for the year. This one Harry didn't come to; Emma could sense Lupin wanted to talk to her alone.

"You know, I have been debating with myself if I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius is an animagous," Lupin confessed.

"I know you have. Why haven't you?" Emma asked. _Maybe I should become a therapist._

"It seemed like I would be betraying James' memory, not to mention Dumbledore's trust in me, if I did," Lupin confessed.

Emma sat on the desk, and looked at Lupin sitting at the teachers desk in front of her. "Moony, it would not dishonor James' memory if you did what you felt was right. He knew you were smart enough to figure out the right course of action in any situation– you were the reasonable one of the bunch, you know," she reminded him.

Lupin sighed. "Do not hate me that I seek you out for these conversations, Emma. It is times such as these that make me, well, it seems like I am talking to your mother again, sometimes. You seem so much older than your years. That is something I feel sorry for, Emma."

"I know," Emma said. "Truth be told, you are very much like a beloved uncle to me. Even before we actually met," Emma admitted with a grin. "Same with Sirius– and don't say anything. I think, no, I know, you will find out the truth in time. Something Dumbledore keeps telling me about Harry. Everything will work itself out in time. I just hope you do not get angry with me when you find out the truth," Emma confessed.

"Why would I be angry with you?" Lupin was confused.

"You will be angry when you find out the truth; not just because the truth is awful and complicated, but also because I have kept it from you."

"You know the betrayer of your mother, don't you," Lupin said softly.

Emma nodded. "He was there when Voldemort killed her, led mum right to him. The evil git. All I will say on the matter is that your one thought is correct– the person who betrayed my mum also betrayed James and Lil. I'm sure of it," Emma said. She knew she didn't have proof since James and Lily's betrayal was after that of her mother's, but she knew in her gut that Sirius wouldn't have betrayed them. Peter was the evil rat.

"Why won't you tell me?" Lupin asked.

"Honestly? You wouldn't believe me if I did. I have no proof since he is dead. And I am trying to protect you. I know what you would do if I did tell you," she said.

Lupin happened to look at his watch. "Its late-we have lost track of time. Let's talk again soon, Emma, and you can explain what it is you think I'll do," he said with a small smile.

"Lets just say it would end you in Azkaban for aiding and abetting Sirius, an escape criminal,"Emma said. Lupin was startled– that was not something he was thinking she would say.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_Author's Notes_: Thanks for the reviews! To answer a lot of the "when" questions (When Sirius shows up, Harry finds out, etc) all I can say is patience ( (Evil cackle laugh). Some things progress slowly in my stories :)

AnimeCrazy– Thanks! I think Draco has a revelation in the next few chapters :)

KRP– I think Emma has been more emotional this year. I blame Draco. She's used to being able to be expressive around him since he doesn't get affected by it. :)

Amarthiel– Welcome! I am _soooo _glad you got that vibe! I'm glad the vibe exists! ;)


	15. On a Full Moon Night

Disclaimer: I don't own it or profit from it. Just get enjoyment out of tweaking it. :)

Chapter 15: On a Full Moon Night part 1

As became routine, Pippin followed Emma everywhere faithfully since the stress the students were under with exams was constantly nauseating for her. None of the teachers said anything (not even Snape or McGonagall) since it was normal for her to bring her familiar with her whenever the emotions of the school were heightened.

The week of exams seemed to last forever. Emma was proud of herself that she aced all of her exams. The last day of exams finally arrived, and Emma was looking forward to them being over.

Finally, after a long week, Emma was finished. She did what she always loved to do– go to the Prefects bathroom to relax. She took a nice, long bath, and returned to find everyone blowing off steam from the exams.

Emma was debating on whether she wanted to go bake or not after dinner. She was slightly concerned that the trio wasn't at dinner, but decided they probably were sneaking over to Hagrid's.

Emma headed back up to the common room and decided to just read a good book (she didn't think Draco would come looking for her in the room of requirement-he wasn't too talkative lately-and everyone was leaving soon anyways, so she decided not to bake).

About an hour later– right when the book was getting exceptionally good– Emma happened to look out and see that it was a full moon.

_How could I have forgotten! I hope Snape gave Lupin his potion. But, . . . Lupin wasn't at dinner, _Emma realized. She started to worry because he would normally come to dinner and finish early so he could go take his potion. He didn't like to be away from the public view of his students for longer than possible since it made making up excuses really difficult, and having a full stomach always helped his transformations.

_I hope nothing is wrong. Maybe if I find Snape, he can assure me Lupin took the potion_ Emma thought, and decided that was exactly what she would do. She practically laughed _I guess this is the Potter in me coming out._

Emma was walking around trying to find Snape. She started with the dungeons and his office, but didn't see him. She knew it was getting close to the rise of the moon– only about thirty minutes until his transformation

_I'm sure I am worrying over nothing-but something is telling me to keep looking. _

Emma finally found Snape coming around a corner. It lead to Lupin's office. Emma was about to call out to Snape when she could sense his incredible glee over something. As he got closer Emma decided to hide in the shadows. Snape passed and as he did, his absolute glee whirled around in Emma's head making her dizzy.

_What on earth is Snape happy about? Something about Lupin-but he wouldn't be that **happy **if he took his potion. Something is wrong._

Emma rushed to Lupin's office and opened the door when she could sense no one was inside. She looked around, but the only thing she could detect was the memory of Snape leaving the office.

As she looked around, she saw a large goblet on Lupin's desk. Crossing her fingers, she walked up to the desk. There, sitting on the desk, was a goblet full of Lupin's potion completely untouched.

Emma's heart fell into her stomach. _He didn't take the potion! He didn't drink it! Oh, poor Lupin! That means . . . That means he is going to completely transform!_

Then, she saw it. The infamous Marauders Map. It lay open on Lupin's desk. She quickly walked over to it and snatched it up. _If I can find Lupin, I can bring him his potion,_ Emma thought and looked at her watch. She had about fifteen minutes till his transformation, which didn't leave enough time for him to take the potion. Emma sighed in frustration.

Emma was watching the map. She had seen Snape walk up to and enter the Whomping Willow, which didn't make any sense, and she kept watching, hoping that something would reveal itself. What caught Emma's eyes were the spots marked 'Harry Potter' and 'Hermione Granger' and 'Buckbeak' sitting in the forest.

_If they stay there-Lupin transforms in about 15 minutes! What if he's on the grounds? Oh-what if he bites anyone? He will never forgive himself._ Emma knew that Lupin would not have any control over himself-something she could relate too. _Any control he ever developed during his transformations died the same night James and Lily had. _Emma slammed her fists on the desk, sloshing the potion. _If only someone could warn him-get Harry and Hermione out of there-be there with Lupin like James and Sirius and even that Rat Peter used to be. I mean, they took risks! They were animagous! They . . ._

Suddenly, an insane idea popped into Emma's head. She looked at the map and saw that Harry and Hermione were still in the forest, and without another thought, walked out of Lupin's classroom and headed towards the double doors.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's Note:_ A cliffie! I'll post the next update in a few days after everything is settled (school, apartment probs, etc). and try to make it longer.

KRP– I do like to get a big leap on my stories. It is partly why I can update twice a week. And I laughed so hard with your review! I could almost rewrite it with your suggestion and put Emma there in the jail cell talking with Sirius. :)

AnimeCrazy– Thank you so much!

Amarthiel– I hope your not to disappointed in what is to come.

Elenwyn-- Thanks Ellie! I hope you get better soon! I'll send you an update in the JC so you know I updated. :)


	16. Worthy Sacrifices

Disclaimer: I don't own it or profit from it. Just get enjoyment out of tweaking it. :)

Author's Note: I know, last chapter was short. Sorry! I was trying to work on this one. I was going to put this up yesterday, but my internet died. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow, if I don't, then on Tuesday. Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Worthy Sacrifices

Emma managed to make it to the doors and outside without anyone noticing. She probably should have grabbed her invisibility cloak, but there wasn't time.

What Emma didn't know was that Sirius was in the shrieking shack with Lupin, Snape, the trio, and Peter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" Ron said, nodding towards Crookshanks

"That cat isn't mad," said Black hoarsely. "He's the most intelligent for being what he is. He's been helping me try to get Peter. There was another one, another orange one, but he was too devoted to his mistress who, I understand, has a very stressful life so he couldn't help, although he did seem to trust me quicker than Crookshanks. Crookshanks recognized Peter and I for what we were. He's been helping me," Black rushed.

When they finally convinced Ron to hand over Scabbers, they revealed him to really be Peter, much to Ron's surprised.

"Hello, Peter," Sirius said dangerously.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, and if you'd be so kind to fill in some points for us," Lupin said.

"Remus? Sirius? My old friends," Peter squeaked out.

"Friends? You slimy foul bast . . ."

"Now Sirius, lets just get the answers we need before we finish him."

"Finish me? Sirius is the one trying to kill me after _he _killed James and Lily," Peter cried out trying to hide behind Ron.

"I try to kill James and Lily? I was never one to try to befriend people in higher places– friends with talents greater than my own," Sirius practically yelled.

"The dark lord has powers you know nothing about. What was I suppose to do! What would you have done!" Peter cried out.

"I would have _died_ rather than betray James and Lily," Sirius declared.

"You betrayed James and Lily, and Emily before that– betrayed all of them to Voldemort," Lupin cried out with his wand aimed at Peter.

Sirius, for the first time Harry noticed, was surprised by something and almost dropped Snape's wand he had aimed at Peter. "Emily and Emma? It all makes sense, now. YOU evil, stupid, traitorous Rat!" Sirius declared. "I knew that you had betrayed her as well. I had long suspected it, what with _all _my _free _time. Well, now my conscious is clear when I murder _you,_" Sirius said.

"Murder . . me?" Peter stuttered. He scooted to Ron. "Boy, haven't I been a good pet to you all these years?" He begged.

"Claiming to be a better rat than person is not something to brag about Peter," Lupin said dryly.

"You killed them all Peter; you may not have said the words yourself, but all four of them would have been alive today if you hadn't have led Voldemort to their front door," Sirius said. His voice was even more deadly than Lupin's as he glared at Peter.

"Wait," Harry called out.

"Harry, he has killed your entire family," Sirius said (he means it literally; he still thinks Emma is dead).

"He deserves what is coming to him," Lupin said.

"No . . ."

"Merciful boy!" Peter cried out, crawling over to Harry to kiss his robes. "Your father . ."

"Don't speak of my father to me," Harry said harshly. "If anyone deserves the kiss of a dementor, you do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was rushing out the double door entrance and down the steps. She got only a few feet away from the castle when she felt someone (she knew it was Draco) pull her towards the wall.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" Draco whispered harshly.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked confusedly.

"Dementors are swarming about everywhere. It's rumored that Sirius has been found, and close by," Draco said.

"I told you he didn't do it."

"I know,but the dementors don't know that. If they are expecting a kiss tonight, and you walk right into them, they won't give a second thought to having two," Draco practically yelled.

"I've learned to defend myself, and besides, they won't be able to affect me tonight," Emma said.

"You're talking in riddles, Emma. When did you lose your senses?" He asked.

"I can't explain it to you because you wouldn't understand. I have to help Lupin," Emma said.

"Why? Why help a werewolf?" Draco asked, looking at her like she said she wanted to kiss Voldemort.

"So you figured it out," Emma said with a small smile. She was happy he hadn't spread _that_ around school.

"Snape has been dropping a fair number of hints around me and some Slytherins hoping we would figure it out and spread it around school," Draco said. "You should thank me. He thinks I'm as dense as Crabbe and Goyle now."

"Then I'll thank you now. Now, go back in so the dementors don't find you either– or a professor finds you outside."

"What do you think you can do, Emma? He is a monster tonight," Draco asked.

"That is why I have to help him. It's to late now for the potion, it wouldn't have time to take effect by the time I find him. _I_ can't do anything. But I know someone who can," Emma declared.

Suddenly realization dawned on Draco. "You're insane– why risk that for a monster Emma? It's not worth it," he said.

"This is what I meant earlier. You don't understand. When you have friends and family and people you care for, you do things to protect them and help them. Lupin needs help tonight. I am the only one here who can. I have to go now– he's already transformed," Emma said, and right as she said that, they heard a howl coming from the forest.

"Emma– I think you have lost it. Don't do this! Gees, Emma," Draco said at a lost for words.

"I would do this for _any _of my friends, Draco. That includes you," Emma said with a sad smile. "Now, go back inside. I don't want the dementors or professors to find you," she warned.

"Can I talk you out of this?" Draco asked. Emma shook her head.

"Can I help?" he asked. Emma didn't laugh; she knew he knew there was nothing he could do, but she was touched he still offered.

"My father wanted to name me Kathleen. Kathleen Kelly. My mother was all for it for a while, but everyone felt that a daughter-that is, me-should be named after her. Instead, my name is Emma Lily. A sad reminder of everything I guess. You might need to know Kathleen Kelly," Emma said. She knew she wasn't making much sense, but she gave Draco a hug (embracing the tingling sensation) and rushed into the forest.

Draco watched her leave, wondering why on earth someone would give themselves up for another-especially for a werewolf.

"Kathleen Kelly. What on earth did she tell me that?" Draco wondered. "What does a name matter?" Draco asked to nobody in particular. He headed back in when he couldn't see her anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma opened the map back up as she got closer to the forest and practically dropped it again. _Sirius! Here!_ She thought excitedly. But it didn't make any sense– if Sirius was here why wasn't he helping Lupin? Emma watched as he and Harry were both down by the lake. _It looks like Sirius is hurt,_ Emma decided. _That has to be the only reason he wouldn't help Lupin._ She saw two dots labeled "Harry Potter" and figured if they were doing some time traveling that Sirius would be alright. _Maybe I can meet him when this is all over . . ._ she tried to convince herself, but deep down she knew if she helped Lupin, Sirius would be meeting Emily in the morning, not Emma.

_I guess that means no one except me can help Lupin now, _Emma thought. Emma wandered into the forest. She didn't wander far before she heard him. _He is so close to the edge of the forest! Oh, Lupin. If he wandered into the school grounds and met a dementor or bit someone, he would hate himself forever, _Emma thought. _I'm glad I got here when I did._

Emma took a deep breath and sifted through her mother's memories. (A/N: Underline is Emily's memories)

"James. I know you know! I know you and the others do it every month to help Lupin. _Please_ teach me how to become an animagous too?" a sixteen year old Emily pleaded 

James shook his head. "Emily. I won't let you go out and do it too." 

"I won't go out on your romps, I just want to learn to be one. If you don't– I'll tell Lily that you are all unregistered animagous," Emily threatened. 

James paled. "You wouldn't– not when she is finally starting to warm up to me!" James pleaded. 

"Then teach me." Emily smiled knowing she won

"Too early," Emily mumbled. A second later she came upon the memory she was looking for. It was when her mother had already mastered her animagous side and went for a romp with James and Sirius one night on the school grounds.

Emma took a deep breath. _Don't loose your courage now!_ She chided herself. She heard Lupin howling again, and that solidified her resolve. She embraced the memory and let it wrap itself around her mind. Emma was fading away and Emily was taking control.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lupin howled. Emily couldn't figure out why she was out on the grounds on a full moon, especially after promising James she wouldn't

"James is going to kill me," Emily said. She started to turn back to the castle when Lupin howled again.

"Where are the boys!" Emily wondered. "Lupin sounds . . .lonely. Why aren't the rest of the marauders there?" Emily started to panic. She heard rustling not to far off.

She quickly transfigured into her Animagous form. Lupin came out from the bushes a second later. He was rushing towards the castle when a unicorn suddenly charged him-forcing him to change directions.

The unicorn started herding the werewolf back towards the thick of the forest. The werewolf tried to lash out at the unicorn, but the unicorn was too quick for the werewolf and easily danced out of its grip.

Soon, the werewolf seemed to recognized the unicorn, and the two raced into the depth of the forest far from the school and any wondering students or teachers. All too quickly the sun seemed to rise and ended their fun.

Lupin paused in mid stride and started to howl in pain as he transferred back to his human form.

Lupin collapsed onto the ground exhausted and trying to forget about the pain. Something didn't seem right-_I wasn't alone last night, but, how could that be?_ He wondered.

He looked up and saw a unicorn standing in front of him. Something seemed familiar about that unicorn. Even in the early light of the morning, it seemed to glisten. As he stared at it, the unicorn transfigured into a human.

"Emma?" Lupin asked completely bewildered.

"Romulous! Remy! Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"What . . . You aren't an animagous . . .how on earth?" He asked completely bewildered.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I am. You know James and Sirius taught me how. Now, we should get you up to the hospital wing. Not only are you exhausted, but it looks like someone slipped you some aging potion in your pumpkin juice at dinner last night. You look old," Emma said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Emma, wait, I know that you know your mother called me Romulus– and I'm sure she wouldn't mind you using her pet nickname for me– but please not right now. You're beginning to scare me," Lupin pleaded.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Emma asked confused. "My mother only calls you Remus, Moony. No one else calls you Romulus. The boys know better, I'd hex them," Emma said with a laugh. "And that aging potion must have gone bad– you haven't aged well," she chided. "Probably had Peter try to help make it. Peter can be sweet, but you all know when it comes to potions not to let him fix anything."

Lupin was horrified. Somehow, Emma wasn't Emma. Emily was back here in Emma's body. Lupin gripped Emma's shoulder's and gently shook her. "Emma, snap out of it."

"Romy, I have no idea what you are doing, but stop! You still have some of your werewolf strength," Emma chided.

They had reached the doors to the castle. Snape was glaring at them. "Uh, Romy, who is that? He reminds me of Severus, only older and taller. Has the same scowl too," Emma said.

Lupin laughed at Snape's startled expression. "That was priceless."

"I am here to escort you to the hospital wing, Lupin." Snape said still grumpy and disappointed over Sirius getting away. "Run off now, Miss O'Neill before I take points away from you for being cheeky," he warned.

Emma looked around confused. "I'm sorry, sir. You must have me confused with someone else. I'm Miss Potter, but I would be happy to find this Miss O'Neill for you, sir," Emma said and rushed off to do so before the angry looking man got mad.

"Emma! Wait!" Lupin called trying to rush after her, but was still weak to keep up.

"What in the name of Merlin is wrong with that girl?" Snape asked, showing his confusion.

"She's not right in the head– I have to see Dumbledore," Lupin explained.

"That makes 4 of them. The 'golden trio'" Snape started, his words practically dripping venom, "have been confused, and if I am right, you have had a hand in it as well. Try to talk your way out of it this time," he finished with a grin.

Lupin shot a glare at him.

"Don't dawdle there, Severus. Let the poor man go up to the hospital wing and talk with Albus" McGonnagal appeared and chided Snape. He held in his retort with the look she shot him.


	17. What's in a name?

Disclaimer: I don't own it or profit from it. Just get enjoyment out of tweaking it. :)

Chapter 17: What's in a name?

When they arrived at the hospital wing, Dumbledore greeted them outside. "How are you this evening, Remus?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"What happened to Sirius?" He asked quickly.

"Alas, he is gone. He and Buckbeak both escaped last night," Dumbledore said, and everyone could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Sir, something is not quite right with Emma. She has lost her mind, or something," Lupin said. This certainly startled Dumbledore.

"I was looking for her last night too to help with, ah, certain matters that are her specialty. What happened last night?" Dumbledore asked. He and Lupin started to walk back out of the hospital wing to stay away from the prying ears of a certain trio.

"She, ah, oh darn it all. She transfigured into an animagous form," Lupin started.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, her mother was an animagous. Emily was an Animagous, but I highly doubt Emma is one herself. She kept me company last night to keep me away from the school, and this morning, she was _acting_ like Emily. She thought I had been slipped an aging potion," Lupin said.

"We must find her-although I have to admit, I have no idea what to do to help her," Dumbledore admitted. "Severus, you and Minerva are to search the school for Emma. The ghosts can also be of some help with this. When she is found, she must be brought to me, understood?" Dumbledore said. Snape and McGonagall nodded and walked out.

Emily walked towards the Great Hall thinking that Sirius would certainly know who this Miss O'Neill was– he knew every female in the school. Plus, she wanted to give them hell for ditching Remus. It just wasn't like them! They had better have a good excuse.

She passed the closet close to the Great Hall when she felt someone pull her in.

"Sirius, James, if this is your idea of a joke, you are certainly in for trouble now. I might just let it slip to Lily. . .Malfoy?" Emily asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. She never called him Malfoy– ever! Not when they first met, not even in class did she ever call him Malfoy!

"Emma, since when did you start calling me Malfoy?" He asked.

"What else am I suppose to call you? And don't call me by a name only my friends call me," she warned him in an icy tone.

Draco was startled. _Something is still wrong._ He looked at her eyes, and was startled to see that they were all glazed over and glassy. _Damn . . .she is still gone!_ He thought.

"You could call me Draco, since that is my name," he drawled.

"What? Lucius, you graduated a few years ago-what are you playing at?" She asked confused. "Are you just here to give me a migraine?" she asked, rubbing her temples.

"Perhaps," he teased. "But I am not Lucius; don't I look to young to be him?"

Emma just stared at him. "I get it. You slipped aging potions to Lupin and took a youth potion yourself so you wouldn't get caught," she said trying to rationalize the situation. "Not to well thought out, but then again, you never were a genius at pranks like James and Sirius."

"Do I seem the type to pull a prank? When has my father ever pulled a prank? Why on earth would I want to be thirteen twice?" Draco asked. _How do I get through to Emma?_ He wondered.

"Emma Lily O'Neill!" he said exasperated.

"What is with this? You are the second person to think I am an O'Neill. That is my boyfriends name, but he doesn't have a sister here," Emma said.

"No, he has a daughter that goes here," Draco said.

Emma paled.

"_You _are that daughter, Emma. Just like I am Lucius' son." Suddenly, what she said last night came back to him. "You aren't Emily," he declared.

"Daughter?" She repeated.

Draco nodded. "Katie-Kathleen Kelly. That's what your father calls you," he said. He kept making eye contact with her to see if he was making any progress. Hearing the name Kathleen seemed to stir something.

"Katie Kelly. Let me tell you about yourself," Draco said. Emma nodded, looking like she did have a migraine that kept getting worse. _Maybe a migraine is a good thing-something I will have to ask her when she gets back,_ he thought.

"Kathleen Kelly," he repeated, seeing that something stirred in her eyes every time he said that name. "You are Riley's daughter-a caring empath, might I add. You are related to Harry Potter."

"_Harry_ Potter? Now you _are _confused. It is James Potter," she said.

"No, you are related to Harry potter, arch enemy to me, Draco Malfoy," he said exasperately. "You know, the boy who lived?"

Emma's eyes started to come more into focus. She rubbed her temples harder. "Boy who lived?" She repeated.

_Figures THAT is what snaps her out of it._ "Yes, the boy who lived is related to you, Riley's daughter," he said sounding like he was talking to a five year old.

Emma shook her head. Draco was about ready to yell in exasperation. _If that doesn't get through, then what will?_ He worried.

"Draco?" He heard her whisper.

His head snapped up. She sat down on a crate. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I. . . you might not want to get to close, I feel like I am going to be sick," she warned. He noticed she did look green.

"So long as you don't get it on my shoes," he drawled trying to lighten the mood. He transfigured one of the boxes into a basin for her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. A second later she did throw up. She used her wand to make it disappear.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, whenever I would get to close to my mother, it would make me nauseous. I guess, being in her for so long really made me sick," she said softly.

"What on earth were you thinking?" he said. "Look at you! You are all banged up, scrapes, bruises, dirt," he said wiping away some dirt. It was the first time she noticed.

She just shrugged. "I'm fine. Nothing permanently wrong with me," she said with a grin. "You can stop worrying."

"Emma, you were gone! Crazed! Even Lupin and Snape were worried about you," he said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know for sure-it is going around school that Lupin is a werewolf, and Black has escaped. The Dementors are gone, though," he added. "The headaches . . . was that a good thing?"

Emma nodded. "It was like trying to fight against myself. You kept saying things that contradict what my sixteen year old mother knew to be true– things _I _knew but she didn't. Trying to separate and rationalize, bring myself back, that was what caused the headaches. Your gut was right; migraines are a good thing. I have to go find Dumbledore now; he's looking for me," she said. "Thanks, Draco," she added with a weak smile. "You know, for helping me."

He smirked. "Well, don't you forget it. Besides, what are friends for?" he said. Emma grinned. She was finally starting to get through to him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's Notes:_ Thanks to everyone for waiting patiently! I know I said I would Tuesday, but my internet died on me and it took forever to get fixed. I'll post the next chapter soon for everyone. Year 3 is almost over! (Not quite, but almost) :(

KRP– I thought you would figure it out. As for not recognizing Snape, she saw Lupin transfigure back from being a werewolf (and he is the only werewolf at Hogwarts as far as I know), so she just rationalized that _something_ (i.e. an aging potion) happened to him. She's not expecting everyone to look older (i.e. Snape). He could just be an older brother or dad or something. :)

Elenwyn– I"ll stalk you in the JC so you know. messes up some of my stuff too.

Amarthiel-- She'll meet Sirius . . . eventually (Evil grin)

AnimeCrazy– Thank you! Everything worked out :)

Professor Epona– I'm glad you liked it! I'm glad your back reviewing :)


	18. Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own it or profit from it. Just get enjoyment out of tweaking it. :)

**Author's Note:** Final chapter of year 3. Each year gets longer, and year 4 looks huge! Lots of Irish Society (and therefore Cedric) goodness. (And never forget Draco!). I have posted, as a special treat, a few teasers of year 4 at the end of the chapter (Evil grin). My beta loves them and I hope you will too . . . Year 4 is called When Irish Eyes are Crying and I have posted the first chapter. :) I can't figure out how to post a link here, so you'll have to go to my profile. Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Finale

Emma arrived at the hospital wing. Pomfrey started to fuss over her trying to figure out what was wrong. She knew the trio was at the other end of the hospital wing and could see her even if they couldn't hear the conversation.

"Tsk tsk. Well, we will find out what it is," Pomfrey said.

"Poppy, let me talk to her. Maybe you could check on the other patients to see if they are cleared to leave," Dumbledore suggested. Poppy just 'hmphed' and did as the headmaster directed.

"Now, Emma. Lupin told me what happened last night. Are you all right?" He asked kindly.

Emma nodded. "I am fine and back to myself, Professor. Just took a moment in all the confusion," she said.

Dumbledore nodded. "What you did was admirable." Emma didn't say anything. "Have you heard the events of last night?" He asked. When Emma shook her head no, he proceeded to tell her everything that had happened. Emma just nodded.

"Is there anything I can do sir? Make the minister believe the truth?" Emma offered hoping he would say yes (but knowing he would say no).

Dumbledore shook his head. "I am afraid that forcing one to see the truth isn't the best solution. We would have to force a lot of people to see the truth, I'm afraid."

"Can I at least make Snape see what it was that happened?"

"No, but he will in time come to realize the truth," Dumbledore said.

Emma nodded. "If that is what you wish, professor. If you don't mind, I will leave, I have to just be by myself for a little bit to get myself centered." Dumbledore nodded; she got up and walked out of the hospital room.

She headed straight towards the Room of Requirement. She waited there for a few hours and chatted with Draco who came to check on her.

"Everyone knows Lupin is a werewolf now. Snape got tired of no one taking to his hints, and just told the whole house this morning," Draco said.

Emma nodded. "I didn't think Lupin would be here next year. No one seems to last more than a year, huh?" she pointed out. "Why didn't you go to Hogsmeade?" she asked, realizing it was a Hogsmeade weekend.

Draco shrugged. "It is easier to give them the slip. Pansy went shopping," Draco made a face as he said this, "and I sent Crabbe and Goyle to the sweet shop so they will be preoccupied most of the afternoon," he said with a smirk.

Emma laughed. "Brings new meaning to 'kids let loose in a candy shop.'"

"How disappointed are you in not meeting Sirius?" Draco asked.

Emma sighed. "Horribly. I'm glad he's not going back to Azkaban, or worse, been kissed, but why does Fudge have to be an idiot? Honestly!" Emma vented. "So close, and now I have to wait for who knows how long."

"But you wouldn't change your mind and do it over again differently. That much I know," Draco said making Emma smile.

Emma and Draco spent the next two hours chatting. They also practiced their patronuses-Draco finally got his fully formed and it turned out to be a dragon (Common Welsh Green). (A/N: I don't think I mention it, but Emma's is a unicorn)

Afterwards, Emma went to find Lupin figuring he would be worried about her. She walked towards his office, but paused outside. She sensed some people inside-Lupin, Harry, and . . . _Da?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Harry was trying to convince Lupin not to leave. Lupin wouldn't hear anything about staying. He gave Harry his invisibility cloak, and the marauders map (which Emma, as Emily, had returned to him that morning).

"This time tomorrow, owls will be flying in asking for my resignation when parents find out that a werewolf is teaching their children."

"Indeed, they certainly will, Remus," a voice said from the doorway. Harry saw Lupin's eyes' narrow towards the stranger, and turned to see a man standing in the doorway.

_He looks familiar,_ Harry thought. Suddenly, he remembered he had seen the man in Diagon Alley before shopping for school supplies with . . .Emma. _This is Emma's father,_ he realized.

"Riley."

"Remus.

"What can I do for you," Lupin asked.

"Dumbledore said that you were the one to talk to about Sirius. Fudge was kind enough to tell me that Black escaped," Riley said, his voice heavy with anger.

"Sir," Harry began, ready to defend Sirius, but Lupin cut him off.

"Black did escape. But he didn't do it. Did Dumbledore also tell you who else was there last night?" Lupin asked. Riley shook his head no. "Pettigrew. He has been alive all this time, and _he_ was the one that betrayed James and Lily. He was the secret keeper," Lupin said.

Riley looked shock. "You actually saw the rat?" he asked.

Lupin nodded.

"What happened to him?" He asked.

"He got away. I am afraid that I had not taken my potion and transfigured. Black tried to keep me away from the school before I hurt anyone, but he was cornered by the dementors. Harry saved him," Lupin said. He decided to keep his word to Emma and not tell her father about her. He could see the shock that Peter was the traitor brought up old memories Riley had tried to forget.

"This entire year . . .all year long I have devoted resources into hunting Sirius down," Riley confessed. "For that, I will apologize. Emma tried to tell me that Black wasn't the evil person everyone believed."

"Emma is very, uh, intuitive," Lupin said.

Riley nodded. "Peter will hide again. Maybe try to find Voldemort. I have been hearing whispers about him."

Lupin nodded. "I am not going to ask how you heard these rumors. You always did find out things about people in school," he said with a grin.

"Emily always kept me in check."

"She had her hands full between the 5 of us boys. Although, I dare say, Lily kept James in check pretty well," Lupin said fondly.

Harry was happy that both men seemed to forget he was there. He was surprised to find out that Emma's dad knew his parents. And he liked hearing about his mom and dad's relationship.

"Good day, Remus. If you ever need help, Emma and I will be more than happy to do whatever we can for you," Riley said. "You're family." (A/N: as in the family friend everyone calls uncle, but your not related to by blood).

Lupin nodded. Riley walked out as Dumbledore walked in. Both nodded towards each other.

"Remus, your carriage is outside waiting for you," He said.

Riley walked out and practically ran over his daughter. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to see if Lupin was alright after last night. What are you going to do now, da?" She asked.

Riley looked at his daughter. "I am going to find Peter," he admitted.

"Will you try to clear Black's name?" She asked. "Please?"

Riley nodded. "It will be difficult. I don't know if we can do that without finding Peter, but I am going to do whatever I can to bring justice to your mother's death," he vowed.

Emma knew her father would work himself to death to do that. He did a lot in name of her mother's memory. Not to mention he had a stubborn streak that rivaled anybody's. Emma walked with her father to his carriage outside school.

"Would you like to leave now?" He asked kindly. "You don't look well, my dear," he said

Emma shook her head. "We leave in a few days and I want to say goodbye to my friends."

Riley nodded. "You sound like your mom. No matter how bad school got with Voldemort going on and everything, she refused to leave James' side," he recalled.

"Or yours. You were just as stubborn and protective as she was," Emma reminded him.

Riley nodded. "I'll pick you up at the train station, then. Perhaps you should take a nap, dear, you look exhausted," he added.

Emma gave him a hug and kiss and waved as his carriage drove on. Her father and her both knew the secret that the carriages really weren't horseless. They could both see the threstrals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma almost wished she had gone back with her dad. The entire school was abuzz with theories about Black's escape. She knew, from what Dumbledore told her and what she gathered on her own, that no one was close to the truth.

She didn't even listen to Percy about how he was going to reform the agency to be more efficient and capture Black. Finally, she told him to just talk to his girlfriend about it, she wasn't going to listen anymore.

"What is wrong with you Emma?" He asked quickly. He was surprised; not so much by her tone (because there was no change in her tone–ever), but because she was the one person always willing to listen to whatever he had to say.

"You are to quick to accept the truth that the ministry turns out. Especially Fudge. He's an idiot, and only other idiots can't see that," she warned. "Don't be that idiot, Percy. Keep your eyes open."

Percy looked at her like she was off her rocker. She shut her book calmly and walked out of the portrait saying over her shoulder, "and to think I thought you would actually listen to me as my friend."

Percy was shocked at that comment.

Emma headed down towards lunch and found Cedric on his way to the Great Hall. "What's wrong, Emma?" He asked. Emma smiled to herself that Cedric was able to pick up on her invisible moods and feelings; he always seemed to know what she should be feeling and wanted to feel even if she never expressed it.

"Just Percy. His over-achieving gene is blocking out his common sense one," she said.

Cedric grinned. "Oh, so you are seeing what we all see in him," he teased. He gave her a hug which made her feel a bit better. "Come on, lets get something to eat," he said and dragged her to the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh, my da gave his approval for using the house."

"Great! So now you'll get to see me three times a week," he said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Poor me! What on earth shall I do?" she said in mock distress.

Cedric laughed. "Its good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Emma, you okay?" Oliver said as he approached the Hufflepuff table. Emma nodded. "Percy said to look for you. Is he finally getting to you?" he teased.

Emma laughed. Oliver ended up eating lunch with them and Katie joined them once she came in too. None of the Hufflepuffs complained about it being the friendly lot that they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXzzzzzzzzzzzzzzXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was finished packing and had said goodbye to Oliver and Percy and the other seventh years she knew (A/N: Yes, Percy too. She won't just up and ignore him). She saw Draco came up behind her. "I'll see you at the World Cup then," he said.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'll definitely be there. Write to me before then, though, okay? Even with everything, it will get lonely."

Draco nodded. "I'm sorry you didn't get to meet him, Sirius," he said.

Emma was sorry too. She sighed. "Maybe, one day, his name will be cleared, and everyone will know what a rat Peter is. I look forward to that day," she finished with a grin.

Draco just smirked when they heard Pansy's voice. "Draco? What are you doing?" she called out, sounding sickenly sweet.

"Uh-oh, sounds like someone has a crush!" Emma teased.

Draco rolled her eyes. "Looking for a carriage, Pansy. What do you think I'm doing, talking with a Gryffindor?" He smirked. "This one is full. Lets grab that one," he said and closed the door to Emma's carriage and grabbed the one behind it. Emma made sure Pansy didn't take the time to look in and see that her carriage was, in fact, empty except for her. Pansy might ask Draco why he didn't just force the Gryffindor out of it.

Emma was joined with Seamus and Dean and some of their guy friends. They pretty much kept to themselves.

She rode back to London on the train sharing a compartment with a Ravenclaw named Luna. She was looking forward to the summer and the Cup. It gave her summer something to look forward to. All in all, she was happy with the past year. She finally got to meet Lupin, some people knew Peter to be a traitor, and she was making definite progress in making Draco more human and less Malfoy.

She found her dad in the crowd at the train station and grabbed her trunk. She saw Harry heading towards his Uncle and overheard Ron shouting something about the World Cup. _Great! I hope he goes too! _Emma thought.

_It would definitely be an interesting summer_, Emma decided.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Year 4 Trailer**

_Soon, everyone was getting ready to leave to find their seats for the match. Cedric and Emma had just finished a slip reel . . . Emma turned to thank him for the dance when he pulled her up against him and kissed her_.

**Trailer 2**

The day before Emma would leave for school, she visited her mom.

"Hi mum. I don't know how weird it is for you to see me here, it is weird for me," she told the headstone.

"Call it intuition, but I am afraid of the school year. It is suppose to be exciting– meeting new schools and what not, but things just have a way of going horribly . . ."

She gave one last look to their tombstone, which sent shivers down her spine, and then walked away towards the car where James (chauffeur) was waiting patiently for her.

With pictures of angels surrounding the writing, it said:

_Here lies Emily Potter O'Neill,_

_Beloved Daughter, wife, and Mother. _

_February, 1960- August 1, 1981_

_In memoriam,_

_Emma O'Neill_

_Lost but not forgotten._

April, 1981- August 1981

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Don't forget, year 4 is already up! BIG, BIG thanks to KRP, AnimeCrazy88, Amarthiel, Professor Epona, Year1989Rocks, Athena, Elenwyn, and SongxOfxGlory_

_KRP--_ Finally, the last chapter :) I'm glad Emma seems and feels real to the HP World. I look forward to your reviews, I never know what to expect and it keeps me on my toes.

_AnimeCrazy_--Thank you! I hope you keep reading next year too!

_Amarthiel_-- I love the way you think! I think you'll like year 4 . . .

_Professor Epona_-- It is an interesting concept, Draco changing. I think of it as more like the side of Draco Harry (and a lot of people) don't see :)


	19. Series Titles

_I have decided to put the titles to all of the Potter Family Saga (a.k.a Emma series) in one handy location._

Emma Year Titles

Year 1: The Year My Life Began

Year 2: Secrets Revealed

Year 3: Past Meets Present

Year 4: When Irish Eyes Are Crying

Year 5: Uniting with My Dark Half

Year 6: Truths Revealed

Year 7 (my version): The End of it All

Year 7 (Deathly Hallows Version): Betrayal by Blood

Series Sequel (not yet posted): Meet the Parents


End file.
